Tekken 7: The adventure of Roger jr
by antiheroe.neutro
Summary: La historia relata sobre la fuerza enemiga mas rara ni predicha por nadie que invade todo lugar del mundo dando lugar a nuevos personajes y la historia mas se centra en Roger jr debido a que sus padres sufren las consecuencias de la invasión secreta, por suerte para el no estará solo tendrá muchos encuentros y aliados para sobrevivir.
1. Prologo

**Saludos a todos los tekken fandum esta será la primera historia que escribo de un tekken fuera de la que podría ser en un futuro la oficial. En fin se trata de un what if..?(Que pasaría si…) en la que la historia se centrara en el personaje de corta edad en entrar en un King of iron fist con su madre, ROGER JR¡.**

**Sus casos tendrán mucho impacto ya que aparte de cruzarse con todos los personajes de tekken, tendrá que demostrarles que él no es el eslabón más débil de todos, aparte habrá algunos que le ofrecerán ser su mascota y habrá bajo mi perspectiva nuevos personajes, nuevo villano y veamos que ocurre:**

**Prologo**

Todo comienza en Japón con Jin Kazama donde detecta un gran peligro que se aproxima pero desconoce de dónde sale, ahora que está encarcelado por los sucesos en tekken 6, no sabe qué hacer, por lo que se pregunta:

-Esto no me gusta, hay una gran energía maligna que viene, exclama Jin.

-No parece de ningún Mishima, mejor hay que estar alerta para lo peor, habla Jin preocupado.

Mientras que en otros lugares, en la torre G CORPORATION Kazuya presiente lo mismo, en algún lugar del bosque de Japón Heihachi también lo presiente y se empieza a decir:

-Maldita sea, mis planes se verán frustrados por el momento, preparare a mis hombres. Dice Heihachi preocupado.

Hasta Lars lo presiente después de saber que ya Azazel derrotado otra fuerza viene en camino.

Algunos personajes más presintieron lo mismo por lo que se mantuvieron alerta.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Australia, Roger jr. y su madre se vieron muy apenados al saber que Roger ya no estaba y que su situación económica empeoraba, la madre del Roger hijo se vio algo deprimida que mando a su hijo a jugar, Roger jr. se fue más allá de su casa que llego a las ruinas más vacías y se pregunta porque.

**Esta parte fue apenas el prólogo, recién se vendrá el capítulo 1, espero que les allá gustado, si critican no traten de ser lo mas duros posibles por ser la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction.**


	2. Alex & Roger

**CAPITULO 1: ALEX & ROGER**

Continuando con la historia, Roger jr está en las ruinas donde se aproxima más adelante, después de un buen rato Roger jr se pierde y ahora tiene que encontrar a su madre antes de que anochezca, la madre del pequeño Roger se preocupa de que no llegara a tiempo del almuerzo, decide buscarlo en las ruinas, mientras tanto su pequeño tendrá una confrontación, se ve una sombra de un reptil, termina sorprendiendo a Roger jr era nada más ni nada menos que Alex la parte homologa del Roger original.

Alex intenta sorprender a Roger jr pero se ve que este se defiende mandándole un golpe, después juega con su cabeza como un saco de box, hasta dejarlo inconsciente es entonces cuando el canguro cría demuestra su verdadero talento de peleador sin su madre.

Roger jr intenta animarlo, Alex despierta y nota que es igual a su padre, ya que él lo derroto igual, de todas formas Roger jr gana el respeto de Alex y ambos intentan buscar a la ex esposa de Roger, Alex con un poco de confusión no sabe si la madre de Roger jr. lo iba a recibir bien pero el pequeño canguro lo defendería, ya que al fin y al cabo es amigo de su padre, la madre de Roger jr lo encuentra y lo termina abrazando entre sus brazos, por su detrás esta Alex, la madre pregunta:

-Quien es ese lagarto, santo cielo.

-Es Alex mama, conoce a mi papa. Responde el pequeño canguro a su madre.

Alex termina alejándose, pero la ex Roger esposa termina invitándolo a su casa para el almuerzo, cosa que Alex acepta con mucho gusto.

A la puerta de la humilde casa de los canguros era Roger quien traía unas flores y una carta intentando pedir disculpas por ser un tonto con su esposa, pero desde que esta por entrar ve a su familia con su amigo Alex en la mesa, pensando que Alex tiene algo con su esposa despierta celos en Roger, esto lo hace ver que fue un tonto, de repente es sorprendido por la puerta cuando Alex lo abre para jugar con Roger jr su esposa termina viendo el obsequio y la carta de su ex esposo entonces con desesperación termina fijándose en donde esta Roger, pero él está inconsciente por el fuerte golpe de la puerta.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Roger se encontraba detrás de la puerta, al fin y a cabo Roger vuelve a entrar para ajustar cuentas con Alex y recuperar a su familia.

-Alex¡, que crees que intentas hacer. Pregunta furioso Roger.

Todos sorprendidos por la llegada de Roger.

-Roger deja que te lo explique. Responde sorprendido Alex.

-¡No hay nada que explicar amigo traidor¡. Aclama el canguro.

-Si no te calmas te abrire un huecos en los brazos. Responde el lagarto advirtiendo a Roger.

-Inténtalo. Hablando con desafío a Alex.

Justo antes de que se enfrenten Roger jr los frena a ambos golpeándolos en sus caras deteniendo antes de la pelea.

Su madre con ira responde a Roger

-Qué haces aquí?. Responde su esposa.

-Amada mía fui un tonto por engañarte, no debí salir con esas otras canguros si me vas a golpear solo hazlo me lo merezco. Habla sollozando a su ex mujer.

Pero en vez de darle el golpe de gracia lo abraza y lo besa dando asi su perdón, Roger jr va a los brazos de su padre mientras Alex le dice a su amigo Roger que eso es lo que trataba de decirle e intenta pedirle perdón si intento comérselo al fin es su instinto animal.

Después de este momento feliz para los canguros todos se aproximaron a la ventana y vieron a unas raras criaturas que se aproximan todos salen de la casa y ven que son demonios.

**Esto fue inspirado en los endings de Alex y Roger jr de tekken tag 2, con las ideas y presentimientos que tuve la hice en continuación y a la vez una parte de la historia no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Julia Chang

**CAPITULO 2: JULIA CHANG**

El presentimiento de Jin se cumple, los demonios del más allá escapan del infierno en contra de la voluntad de Lucifer y nadie sabe para quién trabaja, la invasión secreta ocurre en todas partesdel mundo, se puede ver que en EEUU Raven lucha con todas sus fuerzas matando a dos gárgolas, en los barrios Paul, Law padre e hijo y Steve ayudan a toda su pandilla a luchar, en Egipto Zafina vuelve a defender sus tierras y ni ella sabe quién es, si Azazel ya no está quien es el verdadero enemigo, se puede ver que Jin logra escapar de la prisión y usar su gen diabólico para transformarse en Devil Jin máximo y con facilidad los derrota a todos, en Mexico se ve a King y Marduk peleando por defender sus terrenos y a la gente inocente, Craig está muy preocupado por su tierra natal Australia y teme que haya heridos allí, pero aquí es donde ocurre los acontecimientos de lo ultimo contado, los canguros y Alex luchan contra las fuerzas rebeldes de Lucifer dándoles batalla, para su mala fortuna los padres de Roger jr salen muy heridos y contratacados por un rayo láser, enfurecido Roger jr patea a una de las gárgolas y con un puñetazo recargado lo manda al otro lado, por su detrás otro demonio intenta sorprenderlo pero Alex interfiere y se arriesga por su pequeño amigo, Roger jr aprovecha y le da una súper patada que lo deja noqueado desde los aires, los demonios desaparecen.

Roger jr no sabe qué hacer sus padres están en peligro de muerte al igual que Alex.

-Por favor, que alguien me ayude. Grita desesperado y sollozado Roger jr.

De repente se podía ver que Julia Chang había estado en Australia para atender a los animales, entonces escucha llorar a Roger jr y va para allá, mientras tanto muchos de los peleadores de tekken van a Japon a hacer pagar a Jin Kazama de esto, pero él no era el responsable sabían Lars, los Mishimas y Nina, el ya no está en el poder supuestamente por ser derrotado por Lars en Egipto, Lars tiene el cargo de la Mishima Zaibutsu pero no puede revelar eso por el momento, de sopresa Alisa ya reparada informa que mil demonios salieron del mar en forma de gárgolas dando a entender que alguien libero a los demonios enfurecidos para sus propios requisitos.

Mientras tanto Julia ve a los padres de Roger y a Alex heridos mortalmente.

-Estas bien amiguito, le pregunta Julia al pequeño canguro.

-Si tuve miedo mis padres, Alex y yo estábamos por celebrar una reconciliación hasta que vimos esas cosas con alas en la ventana y trataron de matarnos. Responde Roger jr asustado y triste por lo que pueda pasarle a sus padres.

-Ya paso chiquitín no te preocupes, habla Julia calmando al bebe canguro.

-Escucha tenemos que ir a Japón a revisar a tus padres allí de dejarlos aquí no seria bueno espero que lo entiendas, pero ya no llores. Consuela Chang a Roger jr.

-Está bien señora seré muy fuerte se lo prometo, dice Roger jr decidido por su padres.

Es entonces cuando van a Japón a revisar a los padres de Roger jr, Julia le da las buenas noticias al canguro cría afirmando que se recuperaran sus padres y el Velociraptor dicho por ella, esto alegra a Roger jr, pero después le da una mala noticia que lo dice con mucho lamento.

-Escucha pequeñito tienes que irte de este lugar, no hay tiempo de explicártelo la G Corporation me advirtió una vez que si veian vivo un prototipo biogenético de animal vivo por tu laboratorio lo mataríamos asi que ten cuidado. Advierte Julia a Roger jr.

-Entonces no puedo quedarme aquí, que será de mis papis. Habla preocupado Roger jr.

-No te preocupes yo les dire que están muertos pero no es cierto se lo creerán, están en mis manos adorable, yo sufri lo que tu sufriste con mi madre, no tengo tiempo de decírtelo ahora vete. Habla Julia Chang.

Roger jr se va del laboratorio con las esperanzas de volver a ver a sus padres algún día.

-Espíritus cuiden al pequeño canguro bendíganlo. Reza Julia para que a Roger jr no le pase nada malo.

**NOTA: Se puede ver que Roger jr habla en el lenguaje de los humanos, pero justificando es porque a los animales especiales como él les hicieron entender el lenguaje verbal. Todo sería gracias al Dr. Bosckonovitch** **y al propio Kazuya.**


	4. Bryan Fury

**CAPITULO 3: BRYAN FURY**

Roger jr no sabía dónde quedarse estaba muy asustado, de repente se ve secuestrado por pandilleros matones al servicio de un desconocido, mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Julia Chang tres soldados de la G Corporation vinieron y preguntaron:

-Más le vale que no intente salvar a esos fenómenos en contra la voluntad del señor Kazuya.

-Fenómenos?, están locos estas criaturas tienen mucho más sentimiento que ustedes, ni traten de subestimarlos, advierte Julia a los soldados.

-Nos da igual solo son animales de laboratorio, espere un momento, quienes son esa cosa. Preguntan por Alex.

-Ni se preocupen está muerto, los raros demonios lo asesinaron en el bosque, que los espíritus lo bendigan. Explica Julia.

- Usted es muy rara, como sea no nos interesa mientras estén muertos, lo que vinimos a decirle es que muy pronto aniquilaremos a todo sospechoso que haya liberado a esas cosas y se lo decimos por usted también esta advertida. Amenazando a Julia.

-Yo no lo creo. Responde Julia.

Entonces es cuando Julia reacciona y le da una patada estilo tribu al soldado, el segundo soldado intenta noquearla con el arma pero Julia lo detiene le da la vuelta y manda un suplex, el último soldado intenta matarla a disparos Julia los esquiva sorprende al soldado con un roll up hasta darle un puñetazo en la cara después en el estómago y por ultimo noqueándolo con su propia arma.

-Ahora váyanse y díganle a Kazuya que no me meta en sus locuras o se arrepentirá. Amenaza Julia con ira.

Los soldados se van e informan a su líder de lo ocurrido, Julia prometió que protegería a los canguros y al reptil y así lo hizo, pero en las sombra una rara criatura lo observaba y desaparece.

Mientras tanto en la guarida secreta del responsable del secuestro de Roger jr Bryan Fury por supuesto, felicita a sus hombres.

-JAJAJAJA, bienvenido a mi guarida enano bastardo, me imagino que tú debes pertenecer al clan de los demonios no es cierto. Habla Fury.

-ufff, donde estoy quien eres tú. Pregunta inocente el cachorro.

-Veo que no me conoces, soy Bryan Fury creación del Dr B. Afirma Bryan.

-Si yo fuera usted no hablaría sarcásticamente y no sería tan tonto para capturar a un canguro pequeño. Dice burlonamente Roger jr.

-Bromea mientras puedas payaso, más vale que no intentes hacerme reír con cosquillas porque odio las cosquillas¡. Advierte Fury al canguro cria.

-Porque lo haría usted no tiene sentimientos, es un hombre muy malo bájeme y déjeme ir. Aclama valientemente Roger jr.

-Hagamos algo pequeño bastardo, si me ganas te liberare pero si gano te matare sin piedad alguna. Advierte de nuevo Bryan.

Por supuesto Roger jr acepta, confiado Bryan de que no será un problema pelea con golpes básicos estilo kick bocking, Bryan se burla de él intentando asustarlo, pero de repente Roger jr reacciona con golpes estilo boxeo Bryan agonizando intenta golpearlo pero su rival lo golpea primero, se trepa sobre su cabeza y golpea salvajemente al ciborg asesino, Bryan se enfurece y pelea en serio utilizando todos sus remates lo termina sujetando entre el brazo y el pie izquierdo para dejarlo caer de cabeza a gran altura lo lanza pero el pequeño canguro aterriza de pie y empieza a correr para propinarle una súper patada, después empieza a rodar como una pelota para evitar que su rival se ponga de pie, Bryan debilitado empieza aproximarse a Roger jr pero es derrotado con un puñetazo recargado del canguro, todos sorprendidos empiezan a alejarse de él, Bryan a traición le lanza una navaja al canguro justo antes de llegarle llega su archienemigo Yoshimitsu al rescate evitando su tragedia, Bryan recoge su ametralladora y empieza a disparar a su rival, Yoshimitsu a toda velocidad se va hacia Bryan hasta noquearlo, lleva a Roger jr a otro lugar por el momento, de nuevo se ve a la rara sombra espiando todo lo ocurrido.

Informado va donde su líder, viendo esto se ve que es una entidad, se veía el cielo rojo con dos ojos rojos como el fuego infernal.

-¡Señor logre espiar a todo peleador en Japón las bestias humanas tienen disputas entre ellos e intentaron matarse a traición¡. Aclama la sombra.

-¡Bien hecho, lo hiciste bien¡. Habla la criatura con voz muy grave y ecos.

-Muy pronto seré presentado ante todos, ni lucifer fue capaz de derrotarme ni sus inútiles servidores de tierra y espacio lograron conquistar este planeta, yo me encargare de destruir toda existencia y también todo lo bueno y lo malo que existe y enviare a mis demás generales al planeta. Habla el desconocido.

-Qué pero no puede ser yo soy quien…Frenando al general.

-¡SILENCIO RECUERDA QUE ESTAS BAJO UN PROPOSITO SERVIRME ASI QUE NO INTENTES DISCUTIR CON TU SUPERIOR O TE JUZGARE DE TODO LO MALO QUE ABUNDA EN TU CORAZON ENTENDIDO SPECTRUM¡.Habla furioso revelando así su verdadero nombre de su general.

-Si ¡SeÑor¡. Habla decepcionado Spectrum.

-Ahora intenta derrotar a los cuerpos vivos hasta que sufran. Ordena el supremo a Spectrum.

Después de que se va el mejor de sus generales.

-Estúpido cometes un grave error al servirme, no importa no es más que un títere, seré yo y nada más yo quien gobierne por el mundo y después lo expandiré por todo el universo alterando todas las realidades tiempo y espacio, nadie podrá detenerme JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAUUUAJAJA¡. Habla tenebrosamente la fuerza oscura riendo sádicamente.

**Nota: Spectrum lo inspire de Scorpion de MK, por la razón de que piensa igual que él y no sabe si lo que hará es lo correcto, esta sediento de venganza por las culpas de la humanidad pero eso es porque su señor oscuro lo creo con ese propósito utilizándolo.**

**Tiene el traje como de Injustice pero todo de negro y gris y con los ojos rojos.**

**Habrá mas personajes inspirados por Ermac y Noob, una locura seria para mi incluirlos a la historia no creen al fin y al cabo no es un crossover jejeje.**


	5. Yoshimitsu

**CAPITULO 4: YOSHIMITSU**

Volviendo a la guarida de Bryan Fury, llega a ver que todos sus hombres están en el suelo y cuando voltea recibe un puñetazo de Spectrum, terminan luchando hasta que Spectrum se tele transporta en fuego y aparece detrás de Bryan atacándolo, Bryan tendido pregunta quién es el pero de una patada a la cara noquea a Fury y Spectrum desaparece.

Mientras tanto Lars busca a Alisa al enterarse que ya se recuperó pero se le atraviesa Heihachi advirtiéndole:

-Lars me derrotaste una vez pero no volverá a ocurrir muchachito grañón te lo juro. Contesta Heihachi a Lars proclamando una revancha.

-Arreglaremos esto después pero no ahora debo buscar a Alisa. Responde Lars.

-No lo creo no te hará especial llevar la sangre de un Mishima y vencerme peleemos o será demasiado tarde. Advierte el ex fundador del torneo del puño de hierro.

-Una vez que busque a Alisa saldremos cuentas. Promete a su manera Lars.

-De acuerdo pero eso si te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado. Amenaza Mishima.

Heihachi desaparece y Lars no muy preocupado por esto busca a Lee para decirle el paradero de Alisa.

Mientras tanto en la isla Kinga hogar de Yoshimitsu lleva a Roger jr al lugar de batalla.

-Qué lugar es este, porque me salvo. Pregunta Roger jr a Yoshimitsu.

-Retribución, Fury intento buscar a los principales demonios para dar explicaciones a su manera, el problema es que no tiene ni la personalidad justa para su sádica mente hablar de demonios. Explica el ninja.

-En fin, te traje aquí para que estés a salvo no es seguro que un bebe canguro como tu este metido en estos líos. Afirma Yoshimitsu.

-QUE porque, necesito estar en Japón con mi familia para estar con ellos un día que se recuperen, quedarme aquí sería un error y no lo quiero. Responde Roger jr

-Lo siento pero no permitiré que busques pelea siendo honesto no eres más que un eslabón débil. Habla fríamente al pobre canguro.

-Estás loco, en primer lugar odio las mentiras y en segundo lugar es una mentira lo que acabas de decir, ¡YO NO SOY EL ESLABON MAS DEBIL¡. Habla seguro Jr.

-Si estás seguro de lo que dices rétame a un duelo aquí y ahora. Reta Yoshimitsu a Roger jr.

Roger jr empieza a pelear con Yoshimitsu pero termina desapareciendo este último y aparece por su detrás atacándolo con su espada maldita por un hechizo, el canguro reacciona a tiempo y lo ataca con su cola por los pies pero el ninja usa su espada como vuelo para protegerse del ataque, intenta acuchillarlo, para mala suerte Roger jr es muy veloz y empieza a atacar con vueltas al aire a Yoshimitsu para después dar patadas de arrastre en los pies, lo agarra por la cabeza y usa patadas al ritmo del dolor en la cabeza Yoshimitsu fingiendo estar acabado sorprende a Roger jr cuando este se aproximó absorbiéndole toda energía vital, Roger jr empieza a llorar de dolor pero se resigna a rendirse, recarga su puñetazo para finalizar pero Yoshimitsu le da una patada feroz al pequeño canguro, Roger jr se vuelve a levantar agonizando y cuando Yoshimitsu está a punto de acabar con él, Roger jr sorprende con un rodillazo en la cara que lo deja terriblemente mareado, cuando el canguro se sintió seguro de su victoria no se dio cuenta que Yoshimitsu se sento y uso su espada de arriba abajo para recargar toda su energía hasta lograrlo, Roger jr estando cansado y herido le dice al ninja que el gana, Yoshimitsu se aproxima con la espada y el afirma:

-No, tú ganas. Respondiendo del resultado inesperado de Yoshimitsu.

-Demostraste ser muy valiente al enfrentarte conmigo y reclamar lo que más amas admiro eso en alguien que a pesar de su corta edad habla sabiamente con el corazón, todo fue una prueba para saber que ganas tienes para la lucha. Afirma el ninja.

-¡GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR ES USTED MUY BUENO¡. Habla llorando de alegría y abrazado a los brazos del ninja, cosa que él también se alegra.

-Temo que no puedes volver a Japon todavía, y escúchame debo enviarte a Colombia por las ruinas para encontrarte con Mokujin. Dice Yoshimitsu.

-Mokujin, me suena muy familiar su nombre de acuerdo. Habla seguro Roger jr.

-Pero no ahora lo haremos mañana por ahora disfruta del paisaje y descansa. Pidiendo Yoshimitsu.

En la isla, Roger jr conoce nuevos amigos entre ellos monos rojos, zarigüeyas y sorpresivamente cachorros de oso, Roger jr paso todo el día jugando con ellos ya que al fin y acabo también es una cría.

En Japon Spectrum derrota a otro peleador que es Lee Chaolan, lo venció a él y a Combot con un pisotón a las costillas.

-¡No eres digno de un Mishima¡, eres un fraude. Habla humillando el demonio vengador.

Lars llega a Violet System y ve que Lee está en el suelo y Spectrum desaparece.

-Estas bien?. Pregunta Lars por su amigo.

-Sí, uuff, no pensé que un ninja del otro mundo me derrotara, ni se atrevió a responderme por sus propósitos. Responde Lee.

-Quien era?. Pregunta Lars.

-Se hace llamar Spectrum como espectro pero más latín, bueno parece que vino a advertir que muy pronto volverá a haber un asalto de los demonios, no me cabe en la cabeza pensar que él era su líder.

-umm, debo encontrarlo y hacer que me responda por lo que propone, pero Lee dime una cosa donde esta Alisa. Pregunta Lars.

-Temo mi amigo que ella se fue, no me dijo dónde pero puedo apostar que se encuentra con Ling Xiaoyu. Responde a su amigo.

Lars preocupado agradece a Lee y se dirige de inmediato a buscar primero a Spectrum antes de buscar a Alisa.

En la isla Kinga Roger jr se siente preparado para ir a Colombia pero antes.

-Déjame decirte que Mokujin intentara probarte y luego hablar contigo. Le indica Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu lo envía hasta Colombia deseándole buena suerte.

Roger jr se ve entre raras criaturas que nunca había visto, es entonces que aparece el tronco con vida.

**La arena está inspirada del canyon de ttt2, y la isla kinga se encuentra en el modo campaña de tekken 6 como escenario oculto de Yoshimitsu**


	6. Mokujin

**CAPITULO 5: MOKUJIN**

Roger jr se encuentra en Colombia y se encuentran cara a cara con su amigo y rival Mokujin quien lo derroto con su madre en el 5to torneo de puño de hierro (Tekken 5).

-Vaya volvemos a vernos. Dice Mokujin.

-Increíble es usted, vino por más que le daré duro. Responde Roger jr a Mokujin con intención de desafiarlo.

-Que así sea. Acepta Mokujin.

Mokujin termina peleando como Devil Jin, utiliza un rayo láser por el aire pero Roger jr lo bloquea distanciándose por la izquierda y termina contratacándolo con súper patadas.

- Puede que imites a los demás pero no tienes su misma astucia. Habla durante la lucha Roger jr como si ya lo conociera.

Mokujin termina imitando a Roger y con la cola que le sale lo tira y da vueltas contratacándolo, Roger jr sale adolorido, durante la segunda vuelta Mokujin termina burlándose de él, a la tercera vuelta Roger jr reacciona con un candado a la cabeza durante la vuelta, dando todo su reflejo Roger jr Mokujin se queda sorprendido y trata de rendirse pero Roger jr sigue apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, Mokujin intenta usar las técnicas de Ogre pero aun durante el vuelo el pequeño canguro no lo suelta hasta que Mokujin queda tendido en el suelo dando de vencedor a Roger jr.

Mientras tanto en Japón Hwoarang busca a Jin hasta encontrarlo en medio de la calle.

-Oye tú al fin te encuentro. Contesta a Jin con muchas ganas de pelear.

-Te estoy hablando, tu maldita forma diabólica me envio al hospital vas a pagar por eso. Contesta furioso a Jin.

-Lo siento. Responde a Hwoarang.

-Eso no es suficiente bastardo, te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer. Aclara Hwoarang confiado.

Dando directamente inicio a la pelea Jin bloquea la patada de Hwoarang, ambos se defienden de los golpes del otro hasta que Hwoarang patea de abajo arriba en las piernas de Jin, Jin queda tendido pero vuelve a levantarse y logra esquivar la mega patada de Hwoarang y de manera rápida lo sorprende con el golpe dragón en las costillas que lo deja de inmediato tendido al suelo a Hwoarang agonizando de dolor, Jin gana por primera vez a su archierival.

-Escucha Hwoarang siento lo que te hice pero no fui yo fue Devil Jin es todo lo que puedo decirte espero que comprendas. Aclama Jin a Hwoarang marchándose.

-Vuelve acá Jin no he terminado contigo, Vuelve ACA. Grita Hwoarang tendido.

-Maldita sea¡ Contesta Hwoarang enfurecido por su humillación y no para de golpear el suelo.

Mientras que en Colombia, Roger jr venció a Mokujin sin su madre por segunda vez.

-Está bien señor. Intentando reaccionar a Mokujin.

-Si felicidades hijo tienes la fuerza de la luz protegiéndote. Aclama Mokujin.

-La fuerza de la luz? Se pregunta Roger jr.

-Olvídalo ya que me derrotaste te diré que hay un peligro enorme asechándonos y es mejor descubrir al autor intelectual detrás de esta invasión secreta, por algo desperté de mi sueño para detener esta amenaza. Cuenta Mokujin.

-Si lo sabía esas cosas hirieron a mama y papa, con Alex debo volver a Japón.

-De acuerdo hijo recuerda busca siempre la fuerza de tu grandeza, y el poder no lo es todo los puños son el arma mas letal. Reflexiona a Roger jr.

Después de enviarlo a Japón muchos animales del cañón le desearon suerte en sus retos ganando así sus primeros admiradores.

Roger jr está de regreso en Japón y decidido a buscar la amenaza que lastimo a sus padres.


	7. Bruce Irvin

**CAPITULO 6: BRUCE IRVIN**

Todos los mejores peleadores del mundo se encuentran en Japón para buscar al responsable del ataque secreto los responsables son Jin y Kazuya.

Bruce Irvin es de los hombres que más muestra respeto a Kazuya debido a que él le salvo la vida supuestamente y es otro de los hombres que cae a manos de Spectrum, por llevar un adolorido brazo como prueba de la técnica teletranportante.

Bruce llevaba en su hombro al pequeño polluelo que salvo de un auto a punto de atropellarlo, el bebe pollo ve a Bruce como figura paterna y lo sigue a todas partes ya que se mantiene vivo por el calor de su salvador, Bruce ve una pelea de pandilleros pero no cualquier pelea sino una refriega en contra de Roger jr que justo es asaltado por burlarse de su tamaño Bruce rápidamente interviene y pelea al estilo Muay Thai mandando a todos noqueados en pirámide.

-Que hace estaba a punto de vencerlos. Responde algo enojado Roger jr.

-Tranquilo amiguito solo te defendía de esos hombres malos ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. Aclama Bruce paciente con el pequeño canguro.

-Bueno gracias como se llama. Habla admirado Roger jr.

-Mi nombre es Bruce Irvin. Responde el afroamericano.

Roger jr sintió curiosidad por el polluelo que llevaba en el hombro que por supuesto Bruce se lo presenta, el polluelo se le va a la cabeza y ambas crías comienzan a divertirse. Afirmando Bruce que su polluelo encontró a un nuevo amigo.

De repente la pandilla vuelve con más hombres e intentan sorprenderlos Bruce derriba a cinco hombres Roger jr a tres hombres, uno esta por atacarlo por la espalda pero el polluelo se sorpresa le da un picotazo en el ojo aprovechando que estuvo agachado, es ahí cuando el pequeño canguro lo noquea con un golpe. Bruce y Roger jr se retiran del lugar y después de llegar a un hotel.

-Dame esas dos. Diciendo Roger jr al polluelo.

Por supuesto se lo choca en el guante del cangurito, Bruce no tiene intención de desafiar a Roger jr sabiendo que es solo un bebe y el más fuerte pero Bruce no va admitirlo delante de él.

En la central de la ciudad Lars al fin encuentra a Spectrum.

-Tu eres Spectrum cierto. Pregunta Lars al general oscuro.

-Sí y veo que tú también eres de los que va a perecer en mis manos. Amenazando a Lars directamente.

La lucha comienza con Spectrum tomando tele transportación apareciendo por su detrás dando un puñetazo a la cara, Lars se le viene rápido y le devuelve el golpe, enfurecido Spectrum comienza a dar con todas sus técnicas del hapkido peleando callejeramente con Lars. La lucha termina en empate mostrando a ambos heridos por los golpes fatales, Spectrum afirma a Lars que volverá para destruirlo y desaparece.

-Espera, quien era realmente. Se pregunta Lars a sí mismo.

Mientras Roger jr se despide de Bruce y echara de menos a su nuevo amiguito, prometiendo que volverá, Bruce sabía que no podría quedarse con el debido a la G Corporation que no gusta de los prototipos biogenéticos como el canguro bebe y porque es aliado de mucha confianza de la empresa de su jefe Kazuya.

**La nueva mascota de Bruce fue inspirada en el ending de Bruce en TTT2, dando por ser un nuevo amigo para Bruce bajo mi perspectiva.**


	8. Lei Wulong & Feng Wei

**CAPITULO 7: LEI WULONG & FENG WEI**

Durante un asalto en las chifas a manos de un hombre fanático del punk, aparece el policía Leí Wulong.

-Alto ahí. Responde Leí en persecución del ladrón.

Todos en los barrios de la ciudad miran la huida del ladrón en automóvil Leí por supuesto llama refuerzos intentando llegar al lugar del asalto, Leí va en pie por encima de los autos aprovechando el embotellamiento, Leí logra llegar al auto pero cuando saca al asaltante este lo sorprende con un "Torito" arma electrifican te que le llega en la boca del estómago.

-Me la va a pagar policía de una vez por todas. Habla el asaltante.

Preparando la pistola Leí parecía que lo iba a sorprender aun adolorido por la electricidad pero de repente Roger jr le da una patada trasera defendiendo al policía creyendo que era un inocente, lo termina arrematando con un puñetazo recargado que lo deja graciosamente inconsciente al asaltante.

-Está bien señor. Pregunta el pequeño canguro.

-Si no te preocupes vaya realmente golpeas duro, permíteme presentarme soy Leí Wulong me hago cargo del crimen de la ciudad para entregarlo a la Justicia y tu quien eres. Termina hablando el policía.

-Me llamo Roger jr necesito un hogar donde quedarme hasta que mis padres se recuperen, tengo mucha hambre. Habla Roger jr.

-De acuerdo que tal si te invito unos fideos y hablamos más sobre tus padres te parece. Invita Leí al cangurito.

Con mucha alegría Roger jr acepta la invitación y van a los puestos caseros de donde volvió a iniciar el crimen, mientras comen van hablando.

-Vaya entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió no te culpo también ocurrió aquí como si fuera el Apocalipsis parecía que todo estaba perdido pero al final logramos sobrevivir al asalto culto. Menciona Leí al atentado de hace un mes.

-Así es, los odio por lo que hicieron, bueno y si no le molestara podría quedarme con usted. Responde el canguro al policía.

-Lo siento niño no me gusta ser muy rudo contigo pero eres un canguro y yo soy policía, temo que si te tengo tú serás el más afectado, podrían enviarte a un zoológico o podrían hacerte experimentos para el gobierno por ser que me entiendes verbalmente y piensas como un humano no puedo permitir que peligres, tú me caes bien. Responde Leí con mucha pena al pobre cangurito.

-De acuerdo lo comprendo. Responde tristemente Roger jr.

-Pero no te pongas así conozco a alguien que puede cuidarte como se debe iremos por los bosques a buscarlo de acuerdo. Consuela Leí a Roger jr.

Es así como van al bosque a buscar al maestro del Kung Fu Wang Jinrei, de repente alguien lanza un ataque por la tierra hacia Leí Wulong.

-Eres tú. Pregunta sorprendido Leí.

Siendo Feng Wei quien lo ataca, de inmediato la lucha comienza, el policía contrataca con todo truco para acercarse a su rival, pero Feng le agarra del brazo hasta dejarlo dormido, no podía usar su brazo y de repente lo contrataca con dos golpes a los hombros y con el impacto final llevándolo hasta el otro lado, Leí no pudo continuar dando de claro vencedor a Feng Wei, pero después Roger jr intenta sorprenderlo con una súper patada pero sin problema Feng usa sus brazos para protegerse, Feng empieza a pelear con Roger jr sin importar que sea, Feng da directo a la cara del canguro con un tropiezo y una mano mortal al pecho, después empieza a pisotearlo a toda técnica, Roger jr intenta golpearlo con toda su rapidez pero Feng los bloquea con facilidad, desesperado Roger jr usa su cola y después una vuelta giratoria que no le sirvieron de nada, de repente Feng a punto de vencer al canguro con otra mano mortal Roger jr sujeta el impacto del brazo y le aplica un candado hacia el cuello al estilo lucha libre, Feng agonizando no puede zafarse de la llave e intenta chocarlo hacia un árbol pero el valiente canguro sin problema lo evade sin soltarlo entonces Feng se arrastra hacia el suelo intentando de que el cachorro lo suelte pero todo fue inútil Roger jr no lo suelta, dejándolo debilitado a Feng cae tendido al suelo y Roger jr una vez más prueba no ser el eslabón más débil, Feng se levanta a penas, esto pone en alerta al canguro, prepara su puñetazo para arrematar lo pero Feng le levanta la mano para decir que ya no.

-No esperaba que un canguro me venciera, demuestras mucho entusiasmo con tus habilidades pequeño guerrero, pero eso no te salvara de las demás pruebas que te esperan te deseo suerte. Habla Feng con admiración luego desaparece.

Leí estuvo observando todo y también se quedó sorprendido, Roger jr no pregunto de quien era el tipo que lo ataco dejando que su amigo ya lo conoce y no fue necesario para el preguntar, Leí lo guía hacia la extraña cabaña que estaba ahí y le dice que ahí encontrara a Wang espero que te acepte, Roger jr le da las gracias al policía y este se marcha.

**Nota: No tendrá mucha importancia explicar respecto al asaltante que mencione pero fue inspirado en los endings de Lei Wulong y Anna Williams de T6.**


	9. Wang Jinrei

**CAPITULO 8: WANG JINREI**

Mientras tanto Lars al fin encuentra a Alisa, ambos se fijan hasta que Alisa vuela hacia su amigo Lars abrazándolo.

-Alisa escucha yo siento si intente quitarte la vida, no quería pero no tuve elección estabas bajo el control de Jin Kazama. Se disculpa Lars.

-No importa Lars eres mi amigo nada cambiara mi forma de ver, mis sistemas pudieron arreglarse con mucho éxito gracias a Lee. Habla alegremente Alisa.

-Pude hacerme nuevas amigas estoy muy alegre por eso. Cuenta Alisa a Lars.

-Excelente escucha en estos momentos te vendría bien unas vacaciones, yo volveré para que nos vayamos a encontrar el caso de la invasión secreta, tus nuevas amigas podrían cuidarte mientras yo no esté de acuerdo. Aclara Lars para un día volver.

-Afirmativo. Responde Alisa.

Alisa logro hacerse amigas como Xiaoyu, Panda y Miharu ya que tuvo un presentimiento de verlas antes, no recuerda bien lo que ocurrió después de unirse a Lars pero esta alegre de gozar la unión de humanidad una vez más.

Volviendo al bosque Roger jr encuentra al maestro conocido de Ling Xiaoyu.

-Usted es Wang Jinrei Pregunta algo nervioso Roger jr.

-Así es criatura de la naturaleza soy Wang, veo que tuviste muchos problemas, veo ira en ti, sufriste mucho con un atentado delicado, no es bueno ser impaciente amiguito. Reflexiona Wang al cangurito.

-Como sabe eso, estuvo ahí, que clase de humano es usted. Pregunta sorprendido Roger jr.

-No necesito estar ahí tengo un sexto sentido que me dice el corazón de cualquier criatura de la Tierra, de ti es un corazón de oro eres apenas una pizarra en blanco que busca la pelea y satisfacer el cariño de tus padres y jugar, no te agrada la mentira ni la injusticia y posees inocencia absoluta a tu edad pequeño. Responde Wang.

-Es usted un sabio abuelito, y tiene buenos juguetes aquí pero lo mejor no sería pelear por diversión. Pregunta en modo de desafío.

-No actúes con la boca, actúa con los puños. Afirma Wang el reto.

Empieza la pelea con Roger jr buscando una súper patada a Wang pero el viejito lo bloquea agarrándolo del pie en pleno aire, el cangurito se asusta y pide que lo suelte pero Wang se resigna, es entonces cuando Roger jr usa su flexión de abdomen y golpea en la cara de Wang, sintiéndose sorprendido lo felicita pero ahora Wang contraataca con el puño del tigre en la espalda de Roger jr, este último patea por el talón de Wang a un estilo arrastrado y después lo sorprende con una vuelta giratoria, Wang logra aferrarse del ataque y ambos empiezan a dar golpes uno al otro, Wang por supuesto no pierde la calma pero Roger jr contraataca con más rapidez y le manda su puñetazo recargado con éxito, Wang sintió la curiosidad de bloquear su ataque pero lo más fuerte que hay que no tuvo el resultado esperado. Roger jr siente que gano la lucha.

-No esperaba que un canguro de principios de edad me venciera y todo por mi curiosidad de saber la fuerza de mi contrincante, felicitaciones pequeño. Felicita Wang a Roger jr.

-Espero no haberlo lastimado señor me siento muy culpable por hacerlo discúlpeme. Apenado y llorando de pena Roger jr se disculpa con Wang.

-No te preocupes todo esto fue una prueba de tu visita y tus intenciones de quedarte, y si lo sabía, puedes quedarte en el bosque cuando quieras pero no te recomendaría que sea ahora, atrajiste a muchas personas con tu valor social y los policías incomprensibles vendrán por aquí busca a Leí y dile que no es seguro quedarse.

Para Roger jr no será fácil volver a ver a Leí por viajar a toda zona del Japón pero se lo dirá, de repente un cuchillo intenta clavar a Wang pero este último logra agarrar con sus reflejos , el ataque provino del general del orden superior Spectrum.

-¡Vaya debes ser muy osado al aprenderte esos jueguitos no anciano¡ Habla el demonio.

-No tienes por qué decirlo si olvidaste el amor, Responde Wang.

-No sé de qué me hablas solo echas a perder mi tiempo anciano. Amenazando Spectrum.

Empieza la lucha con Wang usando todas sus técnica, empieza levantando hasta ponerlo hasta el otro lado, pero Spectrum de nuevo de tele transporta hasta dañarle la espalda dejándolo tendido en el suelo, Spectrum ciegamente decide matar a Wang, pero Roger jr una vez más interviene y se le va encima dando por seguro otra pelea.


	10. Spectrum

**CAPITULO 9: SPECTRUM**

-Mi mama siempre me enseñó a percibir con el instinto animal la maldad de las personas pero tú no traes eso, parece que estas confundido. Aclara con el corazón Roger jr.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles, apártate antes de que te rompa tu nariz¡ Amenaza el demonio vengador.

-Espere usted parece bueno señor no tengo por qué pelear con usted y menos lastimar así a Wang no aclarara sus pensamientos comete un error. Aclara inocente Roger jr.

-¡No tengo por qué discutirlo con un canguro insignificante, mejor vuelve a tu corral de donde perteneces si no quieres que esto se ponga feo¡ Volviendo a amenazar Spectrum.

-Temo que no huiré, hare que entre en razón. Habla valientemente Roger jr.

-¡jajaja no será fácil vencerme tengo casi el mismo nivel de la sangre Mishima que intente condenarlos al infierno pero ellos son muy fuertes y perfectos para el señor oscuro ni los ninjas ni las raras criaturas ni nadie puede detenerme, tú serás el último en perecer¡ Advirtiendo al canguro.

-Espera un momento el señor oscuro, no te referirás a Azazel. Habla conociendo al demonio egipcio.

-¡NO Azazel no fue más que un juez de la tierra el segundo fue Ogre del cielo (espacio) todos al servicio de mi amo que en Egipto es conocido por Amón, pero muy pronto despertara y nadie olvidara su nombre verdadero¡ Da a conocer a su verdadero amo.

-Ya te lo dije cometes un error y es a ti quien no tengo miedo demonio. Dando a retar a Spectrum.

La pelea comienza de inmediato atacando Spectrum a Roger jr por detrás gracias a su tele transportación, inicia golpeándolo rudamente por todo lo que le dijo, después hace que sienta el fuego sin que lo dañe en la piel para dar tres patadas y dos golpes a todo lado del cuerpo de Roger jr, adolorido él bebe canguro empieza a llorar pero negándose a rendirse.

-¡Mírate nunca vi a nadie mojar los pañales por mis remates, pero dejaras de sufrir cuando descanses en paz¡ Advirtiendo fríamente Spectrum.

Justo antes de empuñarlo con su espada con auras de fuego Roger jr reacciona a tiempo y le da un golpe bajo, aprovecha en subir en su cabeza y dar puros puñetes a la cara, el demonio vengador vuelve a levantarse pero es sorprendido por una súper patada del bebe canguro, se ve después que se tele transporta hacia su detrás pero logra agacharse y agarrarlo en la cara para dar patadas hacia atrás, Spectrum se levanta y agarra en el pescuezo de Roger jr para después terminar atado bajo el candado al cuello, el vengador intenta usar tele transporte para zafarse de la llave pero por suerte para el cangurito no lo suelta ni por el susto, aun Roger jr llorando por el dolor en su cuerpo provocado por Spectrum no suelta la llave y finalmente logra tenderlo al suelo, dando inesperadamente por vencedor a Roger jr.

Wang acaba de ver el entusiasmo del pequeño canguro, pero antes de que cantara victoria Spectrum intenta sorprenderlo con su espada hasta ser detenido por Wang.

-Ya acabo demonio realmente me decepciona ver que alguien como tú se meta con un bebe, me da lástima. Habla Wang.

-¡No es asunto suyo anciano no permitiré en ser humillado por un asqueroso ratón¡ Habla alterado Spectrum.

-Señor ya no siga, no me equivoco con respecto a usted si tiene algo de bondad, pero ufff.. quiere ceder a los pies de su tal líder. Habla sollozando Roger jr.

Spectrum no estuvo dispuesto a escuchar más que desaparece prometiendo venganza por la humillación que sufrió a manos de Roger jr.

-Tranquilo hijo ya paso, fuiste muy valiente por hablar así de esa alma confundida tendrás que relajarte un momento. Consuela a un adolorido bebe canguro hasta curarlo de inmediato.

-Gracias señor Wang se lo agradezco. Felizmente agradecido Roger jr.

Wang termina aclarándole a Roger jr que no tendrá la misma suerte tendrá que curarse por sus propios métodos, y que si vuelve a encontrar a Spectrum intente reflexionar con él. Así es como Roger jr se va del bosque en el principio de la noche.

En el otro lado Spectrum está arriba de un edificio sentado y pensativo de cuál es su verdadero propósito y con deseos de matar a Roger jr en la próxima oportunidad.

Pero entre la montaña de una isla desconocida.

-¡Muy pronto despertare y no habrá nadie que me detenga, el gen diabólico será mío al fin y al cabo una vez que despierte todo muerto del torneo organizado por mis discípulos despertaran no importa yo también despertare y seré imparable¡ Gwwahhhhhhh¡

Sonríe en ecos y macabramente la rara figura con mirada diabólica y sádica.


	11. Nina & Anna Williams

**CAPITULO 10: NINA & ANNA WILLIAMS**

En medio de las fronteras de Japón se ve a Nina Williams confrontándose a los bandidos pagados por su archienemiga y hermana Anna Williams, por supuesto que aun con armas en la mano no fueron rivales para Nina que termino venciéndolos a todos hasta que su hermana Anna está en un helicóptero con ametralladora a mano disparando, Nina logra escapar y con bazuca en mano apunta al helicóptero creyendo que al fin mato a Anna pero logro saltar en paracaídas y aterrizaren sector oscuro donde desaparece.

Mientras tanto Roger jr en un callejón se apena de no conseguir un hogar y no sabe qué hacer.

-Quiero a mi mama, la extraño. Habla triste y deprimido.

Justo cuando las fuerzas matonas de Anna se refugiaron en el callejón vieron a Roger jr e intentaron matarlo, Roger jr sin el ánimo suficiente no se atreve a pelear esperando a que lo maten, pero de repente Nina llega y evita que uno de los matones dispare al cangurito con hombre sujeto usa su arma para disparar a los demás matándolos a todos y después fracturando el cuello del matón que utilizo, después inesperadamente Roger jr lo ataca con una patada pero Nina lo sujeta y lo tira hasta una basura llena de escombros. Roger jr vuelve a atacar pero Nina de ahí ve que solo es un bebe canguro peleando con ella, termina noqueándolo con un machetazo en la nuca y después se lo lleva en brazos hacia un lugar donde descansar por el momento, mientras Nina piensa de cómo es posible que las creaciones biogenéticas como Roger jr siguen vivas y en este caso es una cría, él bebe canguro despierta y ve a su lado a Nina sentada.

-Veo que despertaste. Contesta Nina

-Quien es usted. Pregunta Roger jr

-Soy Nina Williams cariño, tu puedes llamarme Nina, es increíble que un pequeñito como tú se fuera del bolsón de su madre deberías volver al corral de donde saliste y dejar de pensar en confrontarte conmigo, porque no me vencerás. Responde la asesina experta.

-Porque no me matas no quiero seguir viviendo de dolor, mis papas están inconscientes y yo yo solo quiero terminar con mi vida, no quiero que mis papis sufran al verme así. Habla Roger jr triste y sin parar de llorar.

Nina coge a Roger jr en sus brazos y lo consuela abrazándolo, algo que jamás admitiría hacer excepto en el caso de un niño.

-Ya, ya, no estés triste debes aprender a ser muy fuerte y pensar que tus padres no quieren esto para ti eres muy joven para pensar en la muerte, y te diré que me gustaría pelear contigo pero lastimar a niños menores como tú no es mi trabajo, sabes yo también tengo un hijo que le gusta el boxeo como a ti pero no puedo demostrarle afecto es mi hijo criogénico y me enviaron a matarlo una vez, el me odia y yo también pero quiero que viva la vida sin problemas, tú tienes sus mismos gustos y eres frágil y tierno como el, no quiero volver a escuchar de ti que quieres morir porque al menos tú vives sin culpa alguna esta es la única oportunidad de la que puedo abrazar a un chiquito ya que no pude hacerlo con Steve cuando era niño y más me necesitaba por eso no vivas de culpas bebe. Habla Nina con una pisca de lágrima en el ojo.

Roger jr empieza abrazarla también y a consolarla porque ambos no tienen a sus familias a su lado, después Roger jr empieza a dormir en brazos de Nina, ella sorprendida lo recuesta cómodo y juntos duermen, sabia Nina que no podía tomar responsabilidad con el cangurito por lo que a la mañana siguiente lo despacha a la ciudad por donde hay más interesados en mascotas raras. Antes de enviarlo Anna aparece.

-Hay hermanita no puedo creerlo estás jugando a ser mama de esa cosa ¡jajajaja¡.Contesta a Nina burlonamente.

-Cállate Anna esto no te incumbe lárgate antes de que te patee el trasero. Amenaza Nina.

Justo cuando empiezan a pelear Roger jr despierta y se aleja de Nina buscando defenderla.

-oohh, pelearas conmigo es increíble que un animal de corral se amamantara ante mi débil hermana. Burlándose Anna de Roger jr.

-Es mentira, Nina es más fuerte que tú al igual que yo de ti. Hablando provocativo Roger jr.

Nina no logra impedir que Roger jr luche con su hermana, pero al final se sorprende de Roger jr que al correr le da una súper patada y después un recargado puñetazo para dejarla tendida, Anna se confió demasiado con él bebe canguro que fue derrotada a manos de él.

-hmmp, fuiste una tonta hermanita dulces sueños jajaja. Se termina burlando Nina.

Nina termina despidiéndose del pequeño Roger y aclarándole que todo saldrá bien.

-Recuerda esto, siempre se valiente y Dios te proteja cariño. Con esa forma se despide Nina de Roger jr.

La cría esta admirado de Nina por mostrar esos sentimientos ocultos que no mostraría a nadie más, realmente lo mira como a su heroína y nunca la olvidara.

Mientras tanto en lo más alto Spectrum vuelve a aparecer viendo todo desde ahí.

-….te matare. Habla Spectrum hacia Roger jr prometiendo revancha

**NOTA: La primera parte es inspirado en el ending de Nina de TTT2, Nina jamás le gustaron los animales pero nada impide que a los cachorros ayude por no tener la culpa de nada.**


	12. Asuka Kazama & Lili Rochefort

**CAPITULO 11: ASUKA KAZAMA & LILI ROCHEFORT**

Una vez más Asuka pelea con su rival Lili, después de engañarla con tomar su puesto de mediadora, pero todo fue una excusa para buscar una pelea con ella, ambas se tiran golpes desenfrenados, se puede observar que Alisa y Panda son testigos de la lucha y todos observan la lucha hasta que una vez más Lili es derrotada por Asuka.

-Te dije una vez que no sería responsable si te hago daño. Habla Asuka burlándose de ella mientras esta inconsciente.

Sebastián logra reanimar a Lili mientras estaba inconsciente, nadie se quedó desde que logra despertarse.

-Sebastián, donde esta Asuka. Pregunta Lili.

-Se fue al igual que los demás hombres que pago para su show señorita Lili. Responde el mayordomo.

-No me importa los contratados Sebastián solo me importa Asuka, no me daré por vencida la volveré a encontrar en el instituto. Responde confiada la peleadora de más clase.

Después de una humillante derrota, Lili ve justo a Kuma la ex mascota de Heihachi Mishima.

-Hola osito precioso te gustaría ser mi mascota especial peluche. Pregunta Lili sintiendo ternura hacia el oso pardo.

-No lo creo. Responde Kuma enojado por llamarlo mascota.

-Me pregunto si podrás aguantar mis golpes. Responde burlonamente Lili

Terminan peleando con Lili venciendo la lucha después de que usa el ballet rítmico para sujetar el brazo del oso y después pisotearlo fuertemente a la espalda.

-Por favor no se lo digas a Papa, tengo que ir a mi te de la tarde hasta luego. Responde Lili al inconsciente oso.

Al día siguiente Lili sale bajo su clásica ropa gris como las que usa en T5 Y T6, intenta pasear burlándose de unos pandilleros sin estilo que termina provocándolos hasta pelear con cada uno de ellos. Conste que no usa la tradicional ropa monaguense en su paseo por el momento.

Mientras tanto Roger jr sigue lamentándose que no pudiera conseguir un hogar, todo lo que pudo hacer es aproximarse al callejón buscando pelea, solo encontró a cachorros huérfanos que terminan ahuyentando a un gato entre los tres, ven a Roger jr y lo aceptan como su amigo y líder, Roger jr termina enviando a los cachorros hacia un hogar de una anciana sola y cuando ve a su puerta ve a los cachorros y los recoge, los perritos vieron a su amigo por la ventana y a darle las gracias, el cangurito no acepto en quedarse con la viejita porque le asustaría de que al hablar la matara de un infarto según él.

Cuando ve una pelea callejera Roger jr decide ir a ver qué pasa, la otra mitad de la pandilla se da cuenta de la presencia del pequeño canguro que decide abusarlo hasta que Roger jr reacciona contra uno de ellos con un golpe bajo para después agarrarlo y darle el golpe de gracia, los pandilleros se enfurecen y entre todos lo agarran para golpearlo, mientras Lili vence a la otra mitad de la pandilla se da cuenta que a alguien atacaba.

-Oigan, estoy aquí no que iban a pelear conmigo. Habla Lili decepcionada.

Lili contraataca a traición a la pandilla evitando que maten a Roger jr entre todos, el cangurito mira sorprendido a Lili y de algún modo le recuerda al carácter de su madre, Lili termina venciendo al último con una patada voladora giratoria.

-El momento de la victoria, la adoro. Habla alegremente Lili.

-hmmp, pero fueron unos juguetes débiles. Decepcionada Lili de no ser un reto.

De repente ve a Roger jr con unos guantes puestos y sorprendida.

-ooooh. Hola pequeñito, eres muy tierno y precioso bebito, te gustaría ser mi nueva mascota. Responde Lili dándole una oferta esperada por Roger jr. siendo el hogar esperado.

-Mascota yo?, no lo creo realmente eres una odiosa y bastante agraciada, mi madre me dijo que jamás fuera mascota de nadie. Responde molesto Roger jr.

-¡Si¡, tú también me puedes entender, al igual que el osito precioso, es oficial tu serás mi mascota especial. Molestando Lili con gracia.

-Tú me entiendes, pero no me comprendes cierto, ya lo veremos. Habla en desafío Roger jr.

-ajaja, supongo que no pensaras que... puedes vencerme verdad, no llores si te lastimo y espero que me perdones. Habla molestando Lili con ganas de pelear.

La lucha comienza con Roger jr de inmediato buscando una súper patada pero Lili empieza a dar una vuelta al estilo ballet rítmico esquivándolo, es ahí donde aprovecha con darle un tacón en la mano del canguro para después pisotearlo en el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Spectrum domina a dos chicas una osa y un androide ya conociendo de quienes son: Alisa, Panda, Miharu y Xiaoyu, Spectrum se va en la espalda de Panda y la golpea en la nuca rápidamente sujeta a Alisa mientras intentaba darle con sus serruchos al demonio, se trepa en su espalda manejándola y estrellándola hacia sus amigas dejándolas inconscientes a las tres, al fin percibe a Roger jr y va tras él.

-Quien era él. Pregunta una adolorida Alisa.

La lucha continua entre Lili y Roger jr, se veía que el pequeño canguro intenta sorprender con su candado al cuello pero Lili de manos se para y termina dándole una patada en la cabeza, Lili intenta finalizar con su poderoso remate la patada voladora giratoria, aunque Roger jr aun debilitado intenta darle un súper rodillazo, para su mala fortuna Lili lo arremata primero perdiendo por primera vez contra Lili de sorpresa.

-uuff, me pregunto si Sebastián podrá hacerlo mejor, Asuka Kazama esto es lo que te aguarda. Hablando sola Lili después de vencer a Roger jr.

Mientras celebra su victoria ve a Roger jr llorar de dolor y por haber decepcionado a sus padres de perder la pelea, Lili se siente algo culpable de lastimar a una pequeña criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Oye oye, te sientes bien adorable. Pregunta preocupada Lili

-Olvídalo, vamos búrlate de mí, dime que soy débil, no me importa. Responde triste Roger jr.

Aunque Roger jr sepa luchar él todavía es apenas un niño, un canguro en desarrollo que reconoce recién la derrota, intenta levantarse, pero ocurre que Lili lo ayuda a levantarse y lo carga en brazos, algo que jamás hubiera hecho por alguien mostrando ahí su verdadera debilidad por los cachorros especiales como él y su bondad hacia sus rivales a pesar de ser muy mala con ellos.

-Eres muy lindo chiquitín no llores ya ya ya, sabes no tengo mascotas a quien cuidar y tu ira me recuerda al de mi padre, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente abusarte y prometo alimentarte y darte un hogar, hasta podrías dormir a mi lado si quieres pero uff es tu decisión. Consuela Lili a Roger jr e intenta volver a darle la oferta.

-Gracias …mama. Agradece llorando de alegría Roger jr a la agraciada chica.

-oye oye no no retira lo que dijiste yo no soy tu m.. Responde Lili aclarando que no la llame mama.

Pero él bebe canguro en brazos de Lili la abraza muy tierna mente que deja sin palabra a la peleadora de más clase alegrándose de al fin tener una mascota a quien cuidar y Roger jr por fin consigue una casa con quien quedarse y ve a Lili como una figura materna. Interrumpiendo el momento, Spectrum aparece y toma al canguro de la pata y se lo arrebata a Lili para luego lanzarlo al otro lado.

-¡Al fin voy a vengarme de mi humillación Roger jr, prepárate a morir bicho entrometido¡ Amenazando el demonio vengador al indefenso y debilitado cangurito.

-¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa maleducado, no puedo estar un momento a solas con mi bebe¡, vas a pagarlo, ni te atrevas a ignorarme abusivo que te romperé esa mascara que tienes. Responde furiosa Lili con intención de retarlo.

-¡No te metas en esto mocosa, esto no es tu asunto así que vete antes de que te haga visitar el infierno¡ Amenaza Spectrum.

-Ya terminaste, no me importa que un monstruo con traje de campesino me amenace sin mostrar que tan fuerte es, ya me estoy cansando de estar en la calle así que para mí al fin y acabo eres solo un juguete, me decepcionaria saber que soy mas fuerte que tu no lo crees. Habla provocando al demonio vengador.

-¡HAS PERDIDO¡ Grita enfurecido Spectrum desafiándola.

La pelea comienza con Spectrum tele transportándose a su detrás de Lili pero ella por instinto usa su vuelta para esquivar el puñetazo, Lili le da una palmada al estilo Kung Fu en la costilla derecha del demonio dejándolo agonizando rápidamente Lili agarra su cabeza y dando una vuelta horizontal le deja lastimada la cabeza de Spectrum justo cuando le iba a dar una patada Spectrum se tele transporta para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, Spectrum le da seis patadas con un puñetazo de fuego en la cara dejándola inconsciente dando de vencedor a Spectrum.

-¡No debiste provocarme niña tonta, ahora morirás¡. Habla Spectrum.

Justo cuando esta por clavarle con su espada infernal Roger jr se atraviesa por poco matándolo.

-Señor ya basta, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto ni tiene por que morir. Habla justificando Roger jr.

-¡Que pasa contigo, realmente no te entiendo, cómo es que después de todo lo que te hize me sigues insistiendo con no seguir con esto, mejor apartate antes de que te mate a ti tambien enano¡ Pregunta por primera vez dudoso el demonio.

-Ya se lo dije usted no es así tiene un espejo de bondad en su corazón, escuche puede que Lili fuese muy mala con usted, ella es así externamente pero internamente mostró tener bondad una pisca pero existe, es como una madre para mí a primera vista y la quiero, siempre espere por este momento para abrazar a alguien de nuevo por eso le suplico que le perdone la vida. Suplica él bebe canguro.

-¡Yo debo matarla¡ Insiste Spectrum

-Escucha, si perdonas a Lili peleare con usted la semana que entra cuando este en recuperación, pero por favor no la mate. Insiste inocente Roger jr.

Spectrum empieza a hacer un gesto de cabeza afirmando la súplica de Roger jr de dejarla en paz.

-¡Prepárate que te derrotare, pero yo no voy a matarte¡ me pusiste muchas dudas que lo resolveremos. Habla de forma sincera Spectrum para después desaparecer.

Lili realmente se sorprende y abraza directamente a su nueva mascota, Sebastián estuvo espiando todo el tiempo y se sorprende por lo que ven sus ojos, ve a Lili jugar con Roger jr, el cangurito ve un buen espiritu y amabilidad en Lili, aunque ella no lo reconozca.

Y el también empieza a llorar de alegría

-Lili al fin es madre, quien lo hubiera dicho. Habla susurrando Sebastián.

Roger jr al fin encuentra un hogar y una segunda madre que en realidad seria su dueña, pero todo el cuarto que el ve es de color rosa, aunque al final se acostumbra ya que él tiene su cama de color azul.

Lili lleva a Roger jr al instituto de donde ella estudia y le pone su propio traje colegial pero con un gorro con un alien de adorno y una corbatita de amarillo denominado patito.

Al llegar a su primera clase los muchachos se burlan y abusan de él, pero Roger jr en segundos los derrota, luego busca Lili y observa que Asuka la derrota a hasta que Roger jr llega y reta a Asuka mostrando sus ganas de pelear, Lili de envidia mira a Roger jr aplicándo candado al cuello de Asuka hasta dejarla tendida al suelo, después de la lucha ayuda a Asuka a levantarse y Asuka acaricia la cabeza del bebe canguro en señal de respeto por su valor.

-JAJA este canguro me derroto, cosa que tu no. Provocando Asuka a Lili.

Entonces vuelven a pelear y Roger jr no puede hacer nada y se termina yendo.

**Nota:la primera parte del capitulo se ve en ending de Lili TTT2, se justifica que Lili tenga amabilidad en el fondo pero en casos específicos como el de Roger jr.**


	13. Xiaoyu & Alisa

**CAPITULO 12: XIAOYU & ALISA **

Después de que Xiaoyu termina sus clases Jin aparece frente a ella.

-Jin eres tú. Mira Xiaoyu sorprendida de ver después de tanto tiempo a Jin.

-No hay tiempo para hablar Ling vine a advertirte que muy pronto volverán los demonios y debemos estar preparados para lo peor. Advierte Jin.

-Entiendo, el peligro sigue entre nosotros pero temo por ti Jin, eres prófugo y todos sospechan por ti. Aclama preocupada Xiaoyu.

-Que piensen lo que quieran el Karma solo lastimara sus voluntades, Xiaoyu sino vencemos a este enemigo no habrá futuro para nadie y no habrá un combate pendiente entre nosotros ni nadie dispuesto a nada, por favor debes advertir a todos los que puedas. Intenta advertir Jin.

-Lo prometo Jin, oye escucha tengo que decirte algo importante. Intentando confesar Xioayu.

Pero Jin desaparece, Xiaoyu preocupada intenta avisar a Alisa para que se lo diga a los demás, Panda su leal mascota ve como juega con Roger jr, la interina mascota de Lili.

-Panda. Grita Xiaoyu llamando a Panda.

Panda atrae al pequeño canguro para que conozca a Ling, Roger jr saluda a Xiaoyu, a la vez Alisa llega y asusta a la cría con su vuelo, se esconde detrás de Panda pero le suena familiar Alisa.

-Es usted, una vez visito a mi hogar con un tal Lars, que contento estoy me alegra verla de nuevo. Habla alegre Roger jr.

-Yo también encantada de verte de nuevo, te eche de menos pequeño. Habla contenta Alisa alzando a Roger jr hasta abrazarlo.

-Un momento ustedes ya se conocían, Pregunta Xiaoyu.

-Afirmativo. Fui con Lars a una misión para ver los experimentos biogenéticos que fueron hechos hace tiempo por Mishima Zaibutsu, hasta que nos encontramos con muchos canguros y otros animales, cuando vimos al más fuerte de su clase que fue la canguro parlante con este bebe, un momento por cierto donde está tu madre pequeño. Pregunta a Roger jr por su madre.

-Ella está recuperándose con bueno yo no puedo hablar de eso discúlpame. Habla apenado Roger jr.

-Está bien mis disculpas no quería hacerte sentir así, al menos nosotras podríamos cuidarte hasta que todo se solucione. Propone Alisa quedarse con ellas a la cría.

-Gracias Alisa, pero temo que Lili me vio primero y me dio un hogar donde quedarme por el momento, además no podría dejarla porque ella me recuerda mucho al carácter rudo de mi madre, es todo lo que me consuela. Responde el canguro.

-Lili es tu dueña, esa chica es la peor malcriada y malagradecida sobre la faz de la tierra como fue que te cogió. Pregunta indignada Xiaoyu de que allá gato encerrado.

-Ella no es tan mala, sabe provocar y todo lo demás pero sentí su bondad bien escondida, además me protegió de Spectrum. Responde admirado Roger jr.

-Un momento Spectrum, no te referirás al ninja extraño que nos atacó a nosotras reclamando por ti. Habla Alisa conociendo al demonio vengador.

-Vaya con que ahí estas mi cielo, ya te dije que no hablaras con extraños y MENOS CON ELLAS. Habla Lili provocando a Xiaoyu y compañía.

-Descuida Lili ya me despedía, bueno espero volverlas a ver fue un gusto volverte a ver Alisa y encantado de conocerte Xiaoyu, por cierto Panda recuerda donde verme, nos vemos. Habla inocentemente Roger jr despidiéndose.

-ahh(suspiro), no logre vencer a Asuka sabes, como quisiera vencerla una vez en la vida, odio perder, y a ti que te pasa. Pregunta ofendida Lili a Roger jr por la derrota que sufrio a manos de Asuka.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, espero que no te enojes. Habla preocupado Roger jr pensando en lo que dijo Xiaoyu.

-Bien dímelo. Hablando con confianza a su cachorro.

-Qué pasaría si te digo que pertenezco a una humilde casa y carecía de economía con mi mama, tú tienes una vida regalada y conociéndote de inmediato no te agradaría saber esto, tú tienes 17 años y yo apenas cumpliré los 2 años como todo humano y quisiera saber si aún seremos amigos. Habla con bastante sinceridad a su salvadora.

-Terminaste de hablar, no me importa tu vida anterior, ahora vives conmigo y yo te mantengo, no entiendo como no puedes estar feliz con lo que te doy. Habla aun ofendida Lili.

- Creo que me equivoque con respecto a ti Lili, yo extraño a mama y quisiera mi vida anterior, como puedes decir que no importa, extraño estar bajo el bolsón de mami y estar en Australia, como puedes decirlo. Habla Roger jr a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-No no no, tranquilo, ya bebe, discúlpame, en este instante no puedo escucharte, no quería hablarte así, me siento un poco apenada por lo que pasaste pero siendo honesta no me puede importar nada de eso, ya no estés triste Roger jr, yo puedo cuidarte y ser como una madre para ti, al fin y acabo eres mi mascota especial. Habla Lili disculpándose por ser muy dura con Roger jr.

Lili empieza a arrullar entre sus pechos a Roger jr para que se tranquilice, aunque esto deja pensativa a la niña mimada de su padre ya que no sabía si debía deshacerse de Roger jr para siempre de su vida o aprender más sobre su tierna bondad, no podría hacerse responsable de algo así hasta que ve a Roger jr dormido muy apegado de Lili dando claro que quiere estar con ella, Lili se arrepiente de lo que hace y comienza a dar todo porque su mascota sea muy feliz y visite a su madre para pensar que este bien.

-Por favor no me llames mascota mamita y perdona si... Habla Roger jr despertándose.

-shshsh. Duérmete ahora mi pequeño canguro que pronto tú y yo jugaremos al te y luego hablaremos, ahora descansa. Habla tranquilamente Lili a Roger jr.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Mishima, Heihachi empieza a enviar mensaje a Kazuya, Jin y Lars para desafiarlos y derrotarlos de una vez por todas intentando recuperar su imperio.


	14. Bob

**CAPITULO 13: BOB**

Roger jr. decide proteger a cualquier inocente del peligro en las calles, y lo hizo dando más alto su reputación en Japón por ser un canguro parlante de edad corta quien logra representar a cualquier canguro el estilo comando wrestling, empezó a ganar fans por todas partes siendo reconocido y admirado más que nada por los niños.

Mientras tanto en la mansión mishima, Lars empezó a tener una revancha con Heihachi después de vencerlo la última vez que se vieron, Jin y Kazuya evolucionaron en sus formas demoniacas avanzadas intentando matarse con rayos lasers hasta que Kazuya logra recargar toda su energía dando desde los aires el gran impacto de puño en la mandíbula de Jin, sin embargo Jin logra reaccionar agarrando en pleno vuelo a su padre impactándolo contra Lars y Heihachi mientras ambos se evitaban los golpes, dando de vencedor a Jin mas bien a Devil Jin.

-Me dan lastima, sus arrogancias son inevitables, pero no creo que haya tiempo de resolver nuestras diferencias, sino empezamos a resolver el caso de la invasión secreta.

Aclara Jin advirtiendo el peligro que se avecina de nuevo.

-Espera, no sé quién te has creído para hablar de un peligro enorme cuando fuiste ¡tu quien provoco la guerra entre naciones intentando evitar la llegada de Azazel, tu cobraste las vidas de muchos hombres , mujeres y niños en tu estúpida guerra¡ Responde Lars enfadado de los acontecimientos provocados en el 6to torneo.

-Mi resultado por desaparecer el gen diabólico de mi cuerpo no salió con lo esperado, eso es algo que no me importa, los torneos del puño de hierro fueron atracciones más que nada, pero ahora organizaremos el 7mo torneo con tal de unificar a todos los peleadores vivos que alguna vez participaron en los torneos. Habla Jin proponiendo un torneo en contra de los demonios rebeldes.

-Estás loco¡ jamás uniría fuerzas con ustedes por más que fuéramos familia, intentaron apoderarse de mi industria, lo pagaran muy caro. Habla Heihachi.

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. Opina lo mismo Devil Kazuya.

-Yo no opino igual que ustedes, tanto Jin como ustedes fueron culpables de tantos crímenes incontables antes que esto pasara en todo el mundo, pero tiene razón solo uniendo fuerzas seremos capaces de vencer al enemigo secreto. Habla Lars respaldando a Jin.

-HAHAHA¡ la invasión ocurrió, pero no es excusa para unirme a ustedes insignificantes, nunca escuché sobre tal profecía que hablara de estos demonios y su salida del infierno para invadir tierra hasta que mueran en el intento, tengo el mismo presentimiento como mi hijo, pero no soy tan tonto para creerlo. Habla Kazuya.

-ummm. Si el mundo se acaba jamás recuperare Mishima, y no gobernare el mundo como se me plazca, no conviene tampoco gobernar un mundo hundido en el infierno, tal vez nuestra solución sea una tregua momentánea hasta acabar con ese tal enemigo para después matarlos a ustedes también JAJAJA, de acuerdo Jin Kazama mantendré la promesa de unir fuerzas, por ahora. Responde Heihachi.

-Cuenta conmigo. Afirma también Lars.

-No soy de los que intentan aliarse con enemigos, pero no tengo otra opción. Más te vale que sea cierto lo que presentimos Jin porque si no te hare mil pedazos y absorberé el gen diabólico yo mismo. Afirma también el demonio orgulloso.

-No lo será, ahora solo tenemos que reunir y atraer a todos los mejores peleadores del mundo para dar iniciada una pelea estilo batalla real entre todos para darles el gusto de confrontarse a nosotros o entre ellos, lo planearemos una semana. Dando idea Jin.

-En Japón, se encuentran todos los que dijiste buscándote por lo que contaste, debo encontrarme con Lee para informarle. Habla Lars.

Formando una difícil alianza deciden el lugar de encuentro y una semana para desatar las bestias furiosas de todo quien compitió para unir fuerzas en contra del enemigo en común.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Bob logro escuchar con respecto a Roger jr. por lo que decidió reclutarlo para detener a un mafioso con intención de llevar el narcotráfico a EEUU. y maltratar mujeres indefensas, Roger jr. vio a Bob y entre los dos fueron al escondite secreto de tal mafioso que se enfrentaron a sus matones en choque épico, el mafioso intento escapar por un helicóptero hasta que Roger jr. lo atrapa del pie y lo noquea con un puñetazo recargado, Bob feliz envía al tirano a la cárcel y pensaba que recibiría ovación por atrapar al ladrón, hasta que el pequeño canguro es el que recibe ovaciones de los testigos que vieron la acción, Bob un poco decepcionado por lo ocurrido pero admirado por la cría valiente.

**NOTA: Las ovaciones para Roger jr son una parodia del luchador Daniel Bryan de WWE que imite de sus mismas características.**


	15. Ganryu

**CAPITULO 14: GANRYU**

El antiguo campeón de sumo Ganryu sigue con las suyas en su puesto de chancos intentando conquistar a Julia Chang, de todos sus clientes recibe a Roger jr. una rareza para el recibiendo a un canguro en su puesto, por supuesto que Ganryu no lo conoce todavía ya que un tomo interés ni en ver televisión.

-Me pregunto quién era ese canguro, no importa hora de ver a mi querida Julia. Habla Ganryu con esperanzas.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, por fin la madre de Roger jr. recobra la razón y empieza a preguntar por su hijo, hasta que Julia se sorprende al ver a una de sus pacientes de alta, justo Roger jr. llega y se queda en shock al ver a su madre recuperada.

-¡MAMA, mamita querida, mama¡ Empieza a hablar Roger jr. llorando de alegría al ver a su madre recuperada corriendo.

-¡Mi cielo, mi pequeño, estas bien, ohh¡ También llorando y corriendo hacia Roger jr para abrazarlo.

Madre e hijo se abrazan fuertemente y empieza a ver lagrimas entre ambos, Julia no aguanta la sensación y se queda asombrada de una familia reunida de nuevo, empezó a ver como estaban Roger y Alex, hasta que se sorprende de ver que también están de alta, solo que toman una siesta. La madre canguro empieza a preguntar a su hijo de que paso, donde estaba el, y si no tuvo pleitos, por supuesto el cangurito cuenta todo lo que ocurrió y que incluso busco un hogar interino donde quedarse, por como andaban las cosas en la casa de los canguros, la madre de Roger jr. estuvo de acuerdo en que su hijo quedara protegido en un buen lugar donde este seguro.

Mientras tanto Ganryu busca a criminales hasta encontrarlos tumbándolos con sus palmadas mortíferas y choques estilo sumo, trae a tres inconscientes criminales hacia su amor imposible, Julia estuvo un rato afuera para dejar solos a los canguros y ve a Ganryu sujetando a tres hombres, Ganryu intenta persuadirla viendo que es fuerte y puede protegerla de cualquier peligro, sin embargo Julia no está interesada en Ganryu y termina dejándolo colgado con tanto hablar, Ganryu se queda con la boca abierta al ver a su amada irse sin decir nada dejándolo muy triste y apenado yéndose con la cabeza abajo.


	16. Prueba de Voluntad

**CAPITULO 15: PRUEBA DE VOLUNTAD**

Lili pide consejos a Sebastián parar cuidar mejor a su pequeña mascota, el mayordomo le dice a la niña agraciada que lo mejor es escucharlo en todo lo que hizo en los días, Roger jr. aún tenía que quedarse en la mansión de Lili, sin embargo esto no lo molesta, tiene un cariño especial hacia Emilie Rochefort que le apenaría dejarla, el cangurito llega y ve a Lili esperándolo.

-Hola pequeño, me dejaste angustiada donde estuviste. Habla Lili con tomar su medida de dueña en su mascota.

-Hola Lili, en serio quieres saber donde estuve. Pregunta curioso él bebe canguro.

-eh si así es, no solo en este día, las demás anteriores si tienes algo que contar. Responde Lili intentando reflejar interés por su listo canguro.

-Bien hace dos días estuve en un lugar…

De esa manera se inicia las mini historias.

**1. LEE CHAOLAN/VIOLET Y COMBOT **

Lee Chaolan se encontró con Lars quien le informa que se reúna en tal lugar la semana que entra, empezó a tomar su identidad de Violet y a probar a su prototipo de pelea Combot, justo llega Roger jr por el lugar y lo invita a pasar por empresa, no hubo explicación alguna, pero lo utiliza como oponente para Combot dejando frustrado al pequeño canguro pelea dañándolo por encima de la mandíbula y después lo tumba con un golpe al estómago, Lee se impresiona de lo que el canguro vence a su robot en segundos, Lee lo aplaude por su fuerza, y lo desafía a un combate, empieza la lucha con Lee mostrando su superioridad hacia el cangurito sorprendiéndolo con patadas y golpes rápidos que Roger jr. apenas logra ver, Roger jr. está a punto de ser vencido por Lee.

-KABOOM. En grito de victoria Lee.

Justo en darle una patada al cráneo, Roger jr. le hace tropezar con su cola, por supuesto Lee salta usando su intuición, pero después es sorprendido cuando se le viene encima y lo agarra con su clásico candado al cuello, ni siquiera él logra liberarse de la tremenda fuerza de Roger jr. que termina rindiéndose y por primera vez Roger jr. suelta a su contrincante, Lee felicita a Roger jr. por vencerlo usando la cabeza, lo deja ir prometiendo siempre y cuando una revancha en la próxima oportunidad.

**2. PAUL, LA FAMILIA LAW Y STEVE FOX**

Paul con Marshall y Forest Law, practican sus estilos de lucha en el barrio y justo logran ver a Roger jr. que sale después de vencer a Violet y Combot.

-Muchachos miren, es un canguro. Habla Forest Law.

-Si es verdad y saben lo que eso significa, que seremos ricos, con un canguro bebe así con estilo peleador podrían pagarnos mucho dándolo en el banco. Habla Paul en plan de secuestrar a su víctima.

Ninguno dudo en atraparlo y fueron tras el para capturarlo, ambos fueron discretos sin hacer ruido siguiéndolo por su detrás, Roger jr. presentía que alguien lo seguía se voltea y los muchachos rápidamente tratan de capturarlo hasta que el canguro da una vuelta giratoria usando sus puños, patadas y su cola para atacarlos a sus tres rivales confiados cayendo.

-UUUUY PEQUEÑO BASTARDO LO PAGARAS. Habla furioso Paul.

Ambos pelean, Paul prepara su derecha más fuerte e intenta liquidarlo como lo hace siempre con Kuma, pero Roger jr. también usa su puñetazo recargado siendo el quien le dé a Paul en la cara dejándolo graciosamente inconsciente. Venciendo Roger jr.

-Vamos hijo hay que detenerlo. Habla Marshall Law.

Forest siendo leal a su padre empiezan a retar una pelea en desventaja hacia el bebe canguro, pero llega Steve para ver a sus amigos lo que hacen.

-Muchachos, muchachos, que están haciendo. Pregunta el campeón mundial del boxeo.

-Steve, justo llegas, tienes que ayudarnos a atrapar a este canguro, es un peligro. Afirma Marshall.

-Tanto miedo por un pequeño canguro? Guau se ve muy rudo, no me digan que el venció a Paul, no puedo dejar que lo lastimen entre dos, yo hare pareja con este novato del boxeo y juntos los venceremos a ustedes. Habla Fox siendo justo y ayudando al canguro a vencerlos.

Ambas parejas fueron a una esquina distinta para prepararse.

-Gracias señor disculpe se llama Steve Fox. Pregunta Roger jr.

-Si amiguito, porque? Pregunta Steve.

-Nina me conto de usted, es su hijo. Habla seguro la cría.

-Nina? No puede ser viste a Nina, así es ella es mi madre, pero no pienses que le tengo afecto. Habla ofendido Steve.

-Sí señor, ella me dijo lo mismo, de verdad que piensan igual. Habla molestando un poco a Fox.

-De acuerdo, pero no hay tiempo para hablar de eso, andando. Habla Steve a punto de dar encuentro a los Law.

Steve Fox & Roger Jr. vs Marshall Law & Forest Law, Paul logra levantarse y se convierte en arbitro especial invitado del combate, Steve confronta al padre Law mientras que Roger jr. confronta al hijo Law, Forest se burla del canguro y empieza a darle patadas y puños estilo bruce lee, al igual que Marshall pelea con Steve, ambos boxeadores se defienden de las patadas hasta dar el golpe preciso, Roger jr. pisa el pie de Forest distrayendo su atención para después darle un cabezazo a la cara de Forest venciéndolo humillantemente, mientras Marshall y Steve se dan uno al otro golpes y patadas, Roger jr. corre a toda velocidad para darle un súper rodillazo a Marshall Law, sin embargo Law logra captarse del peligro y bloquea con los brazos a tiempo , pero se olvidó de Steve quien logra golpear en su cara, Steve empieza a golpearlo desde arriba mientras que Roger jr. lo golpea por abajo entre las piernas dando un combo extraordinario entre los boxeadores noqueando a Marshall y venciendo el combate en parejas, Steve le dice al canguro que aproveche en irse antes de que se ponga más feo, Roger jr. se va saltando hasta que Steve y Paul reaniman a la familia Law derrotada.

**3. KING, ARMOR KING Y CRAIG MARDUK**

Roger jr. logra escapar, de repente observa un gimnasio de artes marciales mixtas llamada "Reino Salvaje", el canguro curioso se aproxima y mira a un hombre con cabeza de jaguar peleando contra un gran calvo musculoso, frenan su entrenamiento cuando observan a Roger jr. en la puerta, el bebe canguro viendo cómo se reflejan hacia él, se prepara para luchar, pero al parecer no quieren lastimarlo, King tiene un gran gusto por los niños e incluso por los animales en esa edad, insiste a Marduk de no herirlo y menos luchar contra el pequeño canguro sabiendo que es más grande que él, King acepta al canguro en el gimnasio, justo comentan de una battle royal que se alzara en un par de horas Roger jr. acepta ir ahí, el encuentro de lucha libre da lugar a 30 participantes entre ellos King, Marduk y Roger jr. con una máscara propia y sorpresivamente el último en entrar es Armor King quitando el puesto a uno de los combatientes, no se lo esperaban King y Marduk entonces aprovecharan para acabar con el de una vez y por todas, la lucha comienza, todos contra todos, King y Marduk usan su ataque en pareja especial para eliminar a 5 hombres desde la tercera cuerda, Armor King toma a dos de la cabeza, se los estrella una contra la otra y los elimina después con el tijeretazo se lo da a uno para después eliminarlo del encuentro, el jaguar negro lanza a dos en la tercera cuerda pero no sobreviven después de una lanza de Armor King quedando fuera, Roger jr. está sujeto a uno de los luchadores para después hacer que impacte contra tres de ellos haciendo que ese luchador y sus muros queden eliminados, Roger jr. está inspirado empieza a jugar con los luchadores a la corrida de toros dando "ole" a cinco hombres sacándolos de la competencia, un peleador intenta sacarlo atreves de una esquina desde la tercera cuerda, pero el cangurito lo sujeta con un suplex arriesgándose también de ser eliminado, hasta que Roger jr. de cabeza sujetando la esquina con su cola logra regresar al estilo flexión abdominal, solo quedan 10 hombres en pie, Marduk alza a uno de ellos haciendo que todo su cuerpo elimine a tres con el también, King y Armor King tiene uno propio sujeto en las manos, mirándose fijamente eliminan a sus víctimas quedando 4, Armor King da una patada a King en la cara, después aprovecha en dar una lanza a Roger jr. dejando a ambos inmóviles por el momento, Marduk lo levanta de sorpresa pero Armor King lo sujeta con las piernas a la cabeza eliminándolo, King reacciona y ambos comienzan a sujetarse por diferentes lugares del cuerpo, ambos se están por eliminar, sin embargo Armor King demuestra más ganas que da tres cabezazos a King haciendo que caiga al suelo quedando eliminado, solo quedan Armor King y Roger jr. recuperándose todavía del impacto, Armor King creyó que había ganado pero todavía faltaba uno que veía como a su ultima presa, Roger jr. rápido reacciona con patadas a las piernas del jaguar negro, para después treparse hacia su cabeza golpeándolo hasta que llegue a la tercera cuerda para poder eliminarlo, pero Armor King lo lanza fuera de la tercera cuerda, por fortuna para el pequeño canguro se sujeta entre la cuerda superior mostrando reflejo, Armor King se prepara para impactarlo con una lanza, pero con la fuerza flexible de la cuerda Roger jr. la usa para saltar evitando que lo impacten, entonces rápidamente Roger jr. se alista para darle un súper rodillazo, Armor King se descuidó del impacto que lo recibe y termina eliminado dando de vencedor a Roger jr. todos enloquecen al ver que el pequeño canguro ganara lo imposible, el jaguar negro empieza a sentir respeto hacia Roger jr. pero después termina escupiendo sustancia verde de su boca para que todos se distrajeran y aprovechara en desaparecer, King y Marduk levantaron a Roger jr. dándolo de victorioso en la lucha.

**4. HWOARANG Y BAEK DOO SAN**

Al día siguiente Roger jr. visita otro gimnasio, no duda en observar que veía banderas coreanas, para él es algo raro, entonces Baek lo ataca por atrás pensando que es un espía y experimento de Jin Kazama, comienzan a luchar duramente hasta que llega Hwoarang observando a su maestro derrotado por un canguro en miniatura.

-No puede ser, como es posible que mi maestro fuese derrotado por un bicho asqueroso salido del corral. Habla provocando a Roger jr.

Hwoarang comienza a dar patadas estilo Taekwondo a Roger jr. hasta lograr sujetarlo para desgarrarle un brazo, Roger jr. apunto de llorar de dolor por el impacto, pero Lili llega siguiendo los rastros del canguro rescatándolo de Hwoarang.

-Que es lo que te pasa, porque mejor no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño, como yo. Habla Lili retando a Hwoarang.

-No tengo porque pelear con niñas ricachonas, vuelve a hacer tus compras niña. Habla burlándose Hwoarang.

-Vas a lamentar lo que dijiste. Contestando Lili peleando de inmediato.

Ambos comienzan a dar sus patadas bloqueándose uno al otro, hasta que Lili lo sujeta haciendo su clásico remate sujetando el brazo de Hwoarang aprovechando para pisarle con fuerza la espalda. Venciendo Lili.

-Eso es por abusar de menores, y te diré que nadie lastima a mi pequeño Roger, si ahora me disculpas tengo que llevarme a este bebe a casa, hasta luego mua(beso). Habla Lili a un inconsciente Hwoarang llevándose en brazos a un agonizado Roger jr.

-ooohh, te encuentras bien, ya paso bebe, mami llego. Habla Lili.

-No puedo soportar mi brazo me duele. Habla sollozando Roger jr.

-No te preocupes mi frágil peludito, Sebastián sabrá como curarte, por su bien espero que lo haga, recuéstate pequeñito no te volverán a molestar más. Habla tranquilizando a Roger jr.

-Me siento un poco decepcionada contigo, pero sé que lo harás mejor a la próxima, buenas noches. Habla pensando Lili y empieza a cantarle una canción de cuna expresada por sus sentimientos a la cría.

**5. EDDY, CHRISTIE Y TIGGER**

Todavía con un mal brazo Roger jr. sale a las calles desobedeciendo a Lili, de repente se encuentra a unos raros bailarines que dan con capoeira y disco, aunque en realidad estaban luchando, el canguro no sabía lo que estaba pasando así que detuvo la pelea golpeando a los tres peleadores bailarines, Eddy se capta del canguro y no puede creer que sin presentir sus movimientos lo golpeara, Christie y Tiger también se sorprenden, sin embargo no aceptan pelear con él al contrario lo invitan a unirse con ellos para recaudar dinero a los niños del orfanato, el canguro acepta y logran recaudar lo suficiente para los niños, Roger jr. logra cumplir con una tarea más.

**6. LEO KLIESEN Y MIGUEL CABALLERO ROJO**

Miguel siente deseos de venganza contra Jin y Leo no puede vivir en paz sino venga la muerte de su madre a manos de Kazuya, ambos se encuentran cara a cara a punto de empezar una lucha, pero criminales en motocicletas empiezan a combatir con los dos, el cangurito debía volver al anochecer hasta que se encuentra a puros bandoleros peleando, Roger jr. se une a la lucha peleando con un brazo, Leo observa a un canguro pelear y intenta protegerlo de los matones, pero Miguel lucha por su cuenta sin que nadie lo ayude, detienen con éxito a los criminales que terminan huyendo, Miguel se va sin decir nada a nadie volviendo a encontrar a Jin, Leo solo da una sonrisa hacia el bebe canguro y se va también.

**7. RAVEN Y SERGEI DRAGUNOV**

Otra lucha ocurre en las flotas de la frontera de Japón siendo Dragunov quien lidera a sus hombres para sus propósitos, de repente Raven una vez más se interpone en su camino comenzando una lucha mortal entre el ninja y el militar ruso, Roger jr. no se interpone por única vez ya que no estaba en condición de pelear siendo solo un observador de la pelea, justo cuando Dragunov intenta atarle con las piernas para quebrantarlas a Raven, este último desaparece atacando por detrás como por arte de magia noqueándolo siendo vencedor Raven, justo cuando se lo iba a llevar Dragunov hace explotar una dinamita distrayendo la atención de Raven por el momento y logrando desaparecer sin saber su paradero, Raven no se siente tan molesto por esto un día volverá a encontrarlo y llevarlo ante sus superiores, el canguro se siente sorprendido de tanta acción que después se va pero Raven aparece ante los ojos de Roger jr.

-Nunca mire con buenos ojos a los niños, así que te recomendaría irte a un zoológico antes de que yo te envié por la fuerza. Habla Raven espantando a Roger jr.

El canguro se va corriendo y Raven solo lo observa, entre los callejones Dragunov estuvo escondido y ve a un canguro de sorpresa.

-¿…..?. Piensa Dragunov.

**8. KUMA Y PANDA**

A la mañana siguiente Roger jr. prometió verse con Panda para salir, el canguro montado en Panda empiezan a hablar hasta que Kuma de nuevo intenta seducir a su amada, Roger jr. se admira de ver de nuevo al amigo de su padre e intenta saludarlo, pero no le hace caso siendo solo atraído por su amor imposible, Panda le recomienda a Roger jr. que se valla y no vea lo que está a punto de hacer con el oso pardo, es entonces que golpea a Kuma y ambos empiezan a luchar con Kuma intentando no lastimarla, el cangurito por un rato observa la lucha, pero después se percata de un raro robot.

**9. PATRULLA JACK**

Si el robot no era más que Jack 7 y por su detrás iban otros Jack siendo Jack 1, 2, gun, 5 y 6 intentando detener a otros gun Jack y Jack 4 de patrulla liderados por el Prototipo Jack quien rapta a Jane la creadora de la única personalidad sentimental de un solo Jack, la batalla de robots ocurre en medio de las calles siendo el equipo de Jack 7 quien los derrota y después se encargan de eliminar al Prototipo, pero termina huyendo dejando a Jane en libertad, Jack 7 sujeta en brazos a su creadora y con ella y los robots se van de vuelta a su laboratorio, Roger jr. salto de alegría por tan espectacular pelea con final feliz, sin embargo ya no se sentía adolorido del brazo y vuelve a la mansión Rochefort para encontrarse con su dueña Lili, pero una persona rara que nunca había visto se le atraviesa en el camino.

**10. ZAFINA**

Si la persona extraña era Zafina quien sabia de la profecía de las dos estrellas del mal que un dia chocarían y traerían el fin del mundo liberando al señor oscuro.

-Quien es usted? Pregunta el cangurito.

-Soy Zafina, mejor refúgiate lo antes posible canguro que mire un horrible ataque al mundo y no habrá nada que lo frene, ten cuidado. Habla con lo único Zafina para después irse.

Roger jr. no se sintió alegre al saber que lo único que decía era ataque mundial, después de encontrarse con la extraña mujer vuelve a la mansión.

Dando terminado las mini historias.

-ooohh, el osito adorable está enamorado, apenas lo creo, mejor vamos a tomar té de acuerdo? Habla Lili entendiendo poco sobre la historia de Roger jr.

-Si Lili, gracias por protegerme de Hwoarang por cierto. Habla agradecido Roger jr.

-Nada que no haga por mi bebe canguro, es grandioso que también odie a Jin Kazama como yo, no crees. Habla teniendo algo de sentimiento hacia el coreano.

-Si asi es, Jin, siempre fue mi sueño enfrentarme a él, espero confrontarlo un día. Habla Roger jr.

-Ya no hablemos de Jin, solo escucharlo me hierve la sangre, mejor vamos a tomar té, y te daré una sorpresa a la noche cangurito, Sebastián, donde estas. Habla Lili mientras pregunta por su mayordomo.

Sebastián toma una carta firmada por Jin Kazama y se lo da a Lili, sorprendida por fin puede hacerle rendir cuentas por lo que le hizo a su padre, pero algo le decía que no volvería a su mansión, pasando la noche, Lili le da su obsequio al bebe canguro siendo un peluche pequeño parecido a él con los mismos guantes de boxeo, Roger jr la abraza con ternura dando gracias por el regalo.

-Escucha cangurito precioso, con esto espero que siempre me recuerdes, te quiero, eres mi peluche más preciado ya que Kuma no quiso ser mío, te quiero como el único amigo que tengo, por eso espero que seas feliz mi angelito, y un día me perdones por si fui muy mala contigo algunas veces, yo soy así, ven aquí, déjame abrazarte. Habla con tristeza Lili con miedo a no volver a verlo.

-No hable así Lili, no sé porque habla de esa forma, es mi mami también, la quiero mucho y siempre seremos buenos amigos, verdad. Habla de forma inocente Roger jr.

-Sí y siempre te recordare Roger jr. Termina Lili de hablar, hasta recostarlo en sus brazos y cantándole canción de cuna.

Roger jr. se duerme en Lili, su mayordomo está a su lado viendo a Lili preocupada.

-Sebastián, mi pequeño bebe no debe estar en este pleito, tu y yo iremos hacia Jin. Habla Lili a su mayordomo para después dormirse.

Mientras tanto…

- AL FIN SERE LIBERADO, SHUK, DOOM LES ENCARGO ALGO, SPECTRUM NO VOLVIO A INFORMARME NADA BUSQUENLO Y SI ES NECESARIO MATENLO

-¡Si señor¡ Habla los dos generales a su líder.

-ESTUPIDOS, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TODA TRADICION DE ESTE INSIGNIFICANTE PLANETA ME CONOCE BAJO MUCHOS NOMBRES CULTOS, PERO AHORA Y POR SIEMPRE ME RECORADARAN COMO, ¡ZARATHOS¡

CONTINUARA...


	17. El principio del fin (1ra Parte)

**CAPITULO 16: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN (1RA PARTE) **

**1. DRUK Y DOOM**

**Antes, los personajes Druk y Doom están inspirados en Ermac y Noob de MK, por supuesto son ninjas como Spectrum solo que en diferentes colores rojo sangre y azul marino, si estuvieran oficialmente en Tekken 7 estarían como cambio de traje de Spectrum con otro botón.**

En el capítulo anterior, se vio a Lili invitada por su enemigo Jin Kazama a las ruinas de donde no solo fue ella, todos los que participaron en el torneo puño de hierro y aún están vivos son invitados a dicho lugar, Roger y Alex van hacia tal lugar gracias a Julia Chang que les informa de la invitación, la ex esposa de Roger no puede ir por sus bajas condiciones de salud, le preocupaba saber si Roger jr. también sería un invitado, porque presiente que algo no anduviera bien con la invitación ya que soñó con cuerpos muertos, Xiaoyu, Panda, Alisa y Miharu van al lugar como con otros invitados Kuma, Asuka Kazama, Ganryu, Bruce Irvin, y todos los demás, Lili va acompañada de su mayordomo Sebastián para ayudar a vencer a Jin, y también intentando que Roger jr. no se entere, ya que todavía no tiene la edad suficiente para dejarlo con peligros, sin embargo con Lili se verifica que no iría con su traje clásico estilo monaguense sino con la ropa de calle gris para su última batalla, todos se reúnen hasta que Miguel pierde el control y ataca a Jin dando un puño a la cara y así empezando desenfrenadamente la pelea del siglo todos contra todos, Lei vs Feng, Lee vs Kazuya, Heihachi vs Wang, Asuka vs Lili, Nina vs Anna y los demás peleando con sus viejos rivales y otros tratando de detener la guerra como Xiaoyu y Lars incluso sus amigos, Lars se siente enfadado con Jin al hacerle creer que no pasaría nada como lo que pasa ahora, pero lidera a algunos de los que se oponen al conflicto para detener las peleas aunque deban luchar para intervenir.

Mientras tanto Roger jr. se despierta y sale sin saber lo que pasa, no encontró a nadie hasta que llega al laboratorio y su madre le informa que su padre y Alex con Julia se fueron a unas raras ruinas lejos de todos a su alrededor, el pequeño canguro decide ir también, pero su madre no se lo permite intentando proteger a su bebe, Roger jr. insiste con ir allí para rescatar a su padre y a Alex y volver a Australia sino morirían, su madre preocupada por su ex esposo bendice a su niño más preciado y le desea suerte, el canguro va hacia las ruinas, justo antes de llegar Spectrum aparece.

-¡Ya paso una semana enano, cobrare mi venganza, y te partiré la cara¡ Habla desafiando el demonio vengador.

-Señor ahora no, mi padre con Alex se enfrascaron en una batalla campal, debo ir a sacarlos de ahí. Habla Roger jr pensando en su padre y en el reptil.

-¡Ese asunto no es mío, pelearas conmigo AHORA¡ Habla Spectrum directamente empezando la pelea con Roger jr.

Roger jr. le da batalla con todo lo aprendido en sus aventuras, pero al parecer el demonio vengador tuvo toda la semana para aumentar todo su poder y dominar de manera fácil al pequeño canguro contraatacándolo hasta dejarlo exhausto y rematarlo con un puñete a la cara y después un pisotón a las costillas del tirado animal, al fin Spectrum cumple su venganza después de una larga batalla venciendo.

-Al fin recupere mi honor. Habla Spectrum.

Justo cuando intenta matar al cangurito indefenso con su espada infernal, empieza atravesar recuerdos de todo lo que Roger jr. le dijo acerca de tener un espejo de bondad en él, es entonces que empieza a recordar su vida pasada antes de convertirse en un monstruo lamiendo el pie de su amo, y cumple lo que dice lo derrota pero no lo mata, cambiando al bando de los buenos y ofreciéndole la mano a la caída cría en señal de respeto por su gran valor al retarlo, pero de repente aparecen los otros dos generales del enemigo oscuro nombrado Zarathos.

-¡Muy bien Spectrum, otra alma perdida que juzgas al infierno¡ Felicita Doom.

-¡Ahora mátalo¡ Ordena su superior a Spectrum que es Druk.

-¡Yo, yo no lo hare, ya está derrotado¡ Habla justificando en perdonar la vida Spectrum.

-¡Canalla, te ordene matarlo, AHORA¡ Habla furioso el superior general.

-¡El amo sabrá de tu desobediencia y te mandara de vuelta al infierno Spectrum, recapacita y mata a esa alma perdida¡ Advierte Doom.

-¡De acuerdo, que sepa nuestro amo que renuncio, y no estoy dispuesto a servir sus órdenes, este canguro en desarrollo no tiene por qué morir¡ Habla el demonio vengador renunciando a la fuerza de Zarathos¡

-¡Tú lo quisiste volverás a las tumbas de donde nunca debiste salir¡ Habla amenazante Druk.

-No hay ninguna bondad en ustedes dos, y por cierto quien es su amo, respondan. Habla valiente Roger jr.

-¡No hay razón para decírselo a un animal insignificante y sin importancia alguna bicho asqueroso, vuelve a tu corral o únete a nosotros¡ Habla el superior general.

-Nunca, mejor hare que se traguen todas sus palabras aquí y ahora. Habla desafiando el canguro.

Empiezan el combate en parejas, Spectrum & Roger jr. VS Druk & Doom.

Spectrum desafía a su ex líder usando tele transportación infernal, pero lo mismo hace Druk usando tele transportación en fuego verde, y levantando psíquicamente a su ex aliado hasta chocarlo de espalda al piso, mientras Roger jr. aun lastimado esquiva todas las tele transportaciones con golpes y patadas de Doom, pero saca de su cuerpo una réplica suya para desafiar a la cría, Roger jr. se trepa en la cabeza de la réplica hasta tumbarlo con sus golpes y después darle una súper patada venciéndolo hasta desaparecer, sin embargo Doom aprovecho para tele transportarse y darle un suplex del hoyo donde aparece hasta que el pequeño canguro se salva justo antes del choque a su nuca en el piso usando su cola de agarre a un poste y parándose desde ahí con flexión abdominal, Doom no se capta de donde esta hasta que es noqueado por un súper rodillazo de Roger jr. por el momento, pero Druk lo sorprende sujetándolo psíquicamente después de que creyó haber matado a Spectrum hasta que regresa para salvar a Roger jr. después Doom recupera la conciencia y va sobre el demonio vengador pero él y Druk son sujetados por una cadena en el cuello.

-¡COME HERE¡ Habla atrayendo a sus enemigos jalando de la cadena parodiando la palabra de Scorpion.

Para después recibir una súper patada de Roger jr. noqueándolos a ambos y así ganando el encuentro él y el demonio vengador. Spectrum revisa que no se despierten hasta que le dice a Roger jr. que vaya a las ruinas, que sus amigos lo están esperando, el cangurito va a unirse a la gran batalla.

**2. SANGRE MISHIMA**

Mientras tanto Jin al lado de Xiaoyu combaten a Hwoarang y Miguel, Lars salva a Wang de las manos de Heihachi justo cuando está a punto de romperle la cabeza con sus propias manos y empiezan a luchar ambos, su batalla desata más y más al renegado demonio del infierno desatando cada vez su atención hasta el lugar de batalla, se ve a Kazuya vencer a Lee, Leo y a Roger para después transformarse en Devil e impactar su rayo a Alex y Mokujin cuando estos estaban luchando, después lo impacta hacia Alisa, Miharu, Asuka, Lili, Sebastián, Panda y Kuma provocando que todos se vallan volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en diferentes lugares, es entonces cuando Jin se transforma en Devil Jin para desafiarlo y derribar al rato a Hwoarang y Miguel noqueándolos, Xiaoyu se encarga de pelear contra Baek el maestro de Hwoarang intentando razonar con él, Yoshimitsu vence a Bryan Fury, pero cae desmayado por el encuentro impactante, Combot y Jack 7 dañan todo su sistema al pelear con el Prototipo Jack que terminan desactivándose por el momento junto al enemigo, Julia y Zafina logran convencer a Eddy, Christie y Tigger de no ser parte de la lucha, lo mismo hacen con Bruce Irvin, Paul, Marshall y Forest Law, Steve Fox, Bob y Ganryu, pero son impactados por el rayo de Devil dejándolos heridos, King con Marduk luchan con Armor King, Nina aun pelea con Anna hasta derrotarla, Raven combate contra Dragunov, Lei y Feng reciben sus golpes del uno al otro en la cara hasta noquearse ambos, es entonces cuando un helicóptero proveniente entre los medios captan la guerra desatada por los peleadores que termina siendo la primera atracción de sus fanáticos pensando que es el 7mo torneo del puño de hierro, Raven derrota a Dragunov y se une a Nina, Xiaoyu y Baek para animar a los heridos, Armor King derrota a King y Marduk para después ser noqueado de la nada por un súper rodillazo de ROGER JR. entrando en combate, el canguro ve a su padre con los demás recuperando la razón y piensa que el causante es Heihachi pero es derrotado por Lars mientras él también se va donde los heridos para animarlos, es entonces que va donde su padre para ser informado que el causante es Kazuya Mishima, Devil impacta a Devil Jin al suelo cuando es sorprendido por una súper patada de Roger jr. esquivándolo por intuición, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo al pequeño canguro, Devil Jin lo noquea con su rayo haciendo que vuelva a ser en su forma humana noqueado, es entonces cuando ve a Roger jr. y le dice que se vaya a casa, pero este último se niega y lo reta a un combate final dicha por él, Jin vuelve a su forma normal y acepta el encuentro, Xiaoyu no quiere que lastime a una pobre criatura pero Jin insiste de que debe hacerlo y llevarlo lejos de donde vino, es entonces que ven el encuentro de Jin contra un bebe canguro?, nadie lo puede creer que unos terminan riéndose pero otros respaldan a Roger jr. alrededor del mundo para que page por provocar una guerra entre naciones. El combate comienza con ambos dando lo mejor de sí, Jin pensaba que derrotaría a Roger jr. como lo hizo con Kuma una vez, pero el canguro demuestra ser lo contrario y da patadas sin parar hacia Jin de forma rápida después se trepa sobre el dando golpes rápidos hasta tumbarlo, y se prepara para darle un puño recargado pero Jin se va a un lado esquivando para después dar golpes estilo Karate a Roger jr, comienza a ser rudo con todo puño y patada dándoselo al bebe canguro, muchos fanáticos gritan coreando el nombre de Roger jr. y los peleadores aliados y enemigos observan el combate quedando neutros a favor de nadie, muchos de los aliados de Roger jr. miran preocupados por él, entre ellos Lili que intenta intervenir pero Asuka no se lo permite dejando que sea el quien intente vencerlo, Roger y Alex hacen lo mismo pero Alisa los detiene intentando decirles que todo saldrá bien, Jin recarga toda su energía en su puño derecho impactándolo hacia Roger jr dejándolo vencido, pero Roger jr. vuelve a levantarse agonizado de dolor pero dispuesto a seguir, Jin lo sujeta para atravesar sus piernas con la cabeza de su adversario, pero el canguro lo evita haciéndolo caer y evitando que se levante rápido aplicándole su candado al cuello, su remate más fuerte en rendición, todos pensaban que lograría vencer a Jin, pero este logra romper el candado y lanzar lejos al cangurito, sin embargo es recibido velozmente por un súper rodillazo de Roger jr. dejando tendido a Jin, pero sin problema alguno Jin recarga su energía gracias a su poder del gen diabólico que pelea en su máximo poder, mientras tanto en la isla de donde Zarathos en su forma humana aparece empieza a usar su gran poder para provocar agujeros negros por todos los cielos del mundo, logrando alterar espacio, tiempo y realidades, incluso logrando poseer a los demonios que estaban en servicio del propio Lucifer cuando lo derrota y hacer la guerra a la dimensión de los ángeles para vencerlos buscando el segundo asalto.

Mientras se observa que Jin volvió a usar puño recargado para dárselo a Roger jr. lo noquea, intentando volver a levantarse se cae derrotado dando de vencedor a Jin, Lili intenta lastimar a Jin por lo que hizo pero Asuka la detiene de nuevo no metiéndose, Xiaoyu con Roger van a revisar al pequeño canguro que este con vida.

-Muy lamentable, pero veo que eres de los primeros en no ser un Mishima que me logra herir fatalmente estoy muy orgulloso, pero no hay tiempo de hablar de eso. Habla de forma sincera Jin.

-Como se encuentra? Habla algo preocupada Nina.

-Está muy mal creo que… Habla Xiaoyu justo cuando la interrumpen.

-No, mi bebe, eres un maldito Jin lo mataste vas a pagarlo muy caro me oíste. Habla furiosa Lili. Pero Nina le da una cachetada.

-Oye mocosa cálmate un segundo si, sigue vivo, pero necesita urgencia médica. Habla tranquila Nina.

-Así es, mejor escúchala niña patética, mejor preocúpate por arriba, mira. Habla Jin.

Empieza la segunda invasión secreta habrá alianza? Todo lo que se sabe es que Jin logra dar una energía buena en Roger jr para que se recupere en minutos, la horrible bestia desde lo alto de una montaña grande, logra manejar y manipular robots entre ellos los NANCY-MIJ815 revelando un solo nombre.

- ZARATHOS

CONTINUARA EN TODAS PARTES….


	18. El principio del fin (2da Parte)

**CAPITULO 17: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN (2DA PARTE)**

En el capítulo anterior, Jin Kazama en frente de todos los peleadores del mundo que vinieron a tal ruina probo ser un desafío al vencer a Roger jr. pero después los cielos se volvieron rojos, quedando agujeros negros reabsorbiendo todo a su paso, la gente atemorizada gritan de miedo alejándose del lugar, el cataclismo se expande por todo el mundo, incluso llega a otras realidades donde se ve a Gon de sorpresa sentado en su isla viendo agujeros negros reabsorber todo a su paso, demonios salen y Gon defiende sus tierras luchando hasta morir con ellos acompañado de animales, lo mismo ocurre con otras dimensiones, Zarathos es un demonio que a la vez logra engañar a los ángeles atreves de los mundos que Dios creo, pero ahora ni el propio Dios podía interferir ahora que se sabía que cada vez que su nuevo archienemigo absorbía todo atreves de un lugar específico más fuerte se volvía, ni el propio Lucifer lo venció quedando probablemente muerto a manos de este, esto provoca una alteración de todos los condenados al infierno y llevados al cielo que regresen a la vida resucitados solo en espíritu, lo que probablemente regresen también muchos peleadores muertos en los anteriores Tekken.

Mientras tanto Jin intenta que Roger jr se vaya de aquí y lo mismo intenta los otros, directamente otros empiezan la pelea con las gárgolas.

-Esto no debió ocurrir, tu, mejor vete a llorar a casa, lárgate no quiero verte por aquí. Habla Jin furioso intentando que el pequeño canguro se marche.

El canguro recupera la conciencia y escucha molesto a Jin.

-Qué pero esto no fue mi c… Interrumpido Roger jr.

-Te dije que te largues¡ todos escuchen este animal interfirió con el equilibrio del ciclo, deben hacer que se vaya para nunca volver a Japón. Habla Jin, pero guiñando un ojo haciendo que los demás siguán la corriente.

-Es verdad, esto no es lugar para pequeños gusanos, todo fue tu culpa, VETE DE AQUÍ. Habla Nina fingiendo enojo con el cangurito.

-Me arrepiento de jugar a ser madre de un animal tan tonto y horrible, ojala te vayas y nunca vuelvas. Incluso Lili hace que se retire con todo el dolor en su corazón por dentro con tal de que no le pase nada.

Otros no estuvieron de acuerdo que le echaran la culpa a Roger jr. pero todo es un plan que Jin explicara luego, aunque sus enemigos se fueron directo a la pelea con los demonios.

Roger jr. se va saltando triste y llorando porque pensaba que solo fue una carga todo el tiempo, no pensó que hasta su padre se quedaría en el combate, cuando llego al laboratorio su madre no estaba, es entonces que salió a buscarla.

-Nadie gobernara este mundo más que YOOO¡ Habla Heihachi rompiendo la cabeza a uno de los demonios con su remate.

La batalla ocurre con todos los luchadores uniendo fuerzas, a la cabeza Jin Kazama transformándose en Devil Jin como su padre Kazuya igual lo hace, todos los Jacks incluso van a la lucha contra la fuerza enemiga siendo los únicos que no están bajo el control de Zarathos, tal vez por el sentimiento que traen, las Tekken Force y G Corporation con otras naciones luchan defendiendo todo su interés, pero sus robots están bajo el control, los NANCY llegan y luchan contra los peleadores, los ninjas como Yoshimitsu y Raven los derrotan al instante y los Devil lanzan rayos láser dañando a los robots propiedad de Mishima Zaibutsu, Kuma y Panda aplastan a un demonio entre los dos, Asuka y Lili les cuesta trabajar juntas, pero aun con sus diferencias vencen a los demonios, el grupo de Xiaoyu pelean con los NANCY, de repente asociados como Mokujin, Tetsujin y Kinjin van con otros parecidos como Mokujin a pelear en sus tierras, lo mismo ocurre con pandilleros, peleadores sumo, incluso canguros y cachorros de osos que pelean en Australia, lo mismo ocurre en todos lados, pero la gente civil todavía no tienen el valor de enfrentarlos.

La madre de Roger jr. va en busca de todo animalito indefenso para ponerlos a salvo en su bolsón, entre ellos los cachorros y el polluelo que conocieron a Roger jr. es entonces cuando su hijo lo salva de un NANCY a punto de lanzarle un láser gigante, el robot lanza desde sus brazos ametralladoras e incluso camina rápido tratando de pisar al cangurito con sus patas, pero Roger jr. se trepa sobre él y golpea con un puñetazo recargado a la cabeza de NANCY fundiendo su memoria y cayendo vencido, es entonces que a alguno de sus amigos convencen a los demás de luchar, incluso toma un medio de comunicación y invita a todos a luchar en nombre de que no ganen esta guerra.

-Escúchenme soy uno de los que pelea en contra de estos extraños, y no importa que ganemos porque no se trata de vencerlos, se trata de oponerse y pelear, lo haremos porque no dejaremos que unos tontos bichos quieran extinguir todo lo que amamos, no voy a retroceder y no pienso que ustedes quieran hacerlo tampoco, hoy pelearemos lucharemos por nuestro planeta, así que a la carga. Habla con expresión de líder Roger jr. logrando que los civiles luchen al lado de los ejércitos.

El pequeño canguro olvida por el momento todo lo que dijeron de él los peleadores y lucho usando todos sus movimientos al lado de su madre, en las ruinas aparecen los resucitados peleadores como Kunimitsu luchando al lado de su némesis Yoshimitsu, Michelle con su hija Julia, el primer King y Armor King se fusionan con sus legados haciéndolos más fuertes, el padre de Kuma también se fusiona con su hijo, Eliza salva a su enemiga Lili de un NANCY, e incluso Mokujin con Tetsujin y Kinjin llegan para salvar a sus aliados, Jinpachi en su forma demoniaca lucha al lado de su viejo amigo Wang, True Ogre con JUN KAZAMA regresan y aliados por el momento, Jin y Kazuya no lo pueden creer, pero no hubo tiempo de explicar nada, dejando en suspenso la situación del asesino de su madre de Jin, y de sorpresa se ve a AZAZEL luchando contra sus traidores, al parecer los demonios más fuertes con voluntad y orgullo propio no son controlados por Zarathos hasta que en el cielo se ve la verdadera cara monstruosa de Zarathos sonriendo macabramente.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJ¡ Los felicito patéticos humanos y criaturas insignificantes lograron probar su fuerza, pero ahora los invito a llegar hasta mi isla para la batalla final, Buena suerte.

Habla el demonio invitando a llegar hasta la isla.

Spectrum ve a sus antiguos aliados siendo reabsorbidos por su jefe a causa de no vencer en el encuentro, es entonces que se une a todo el universo de peleadores para el encuentro, los demonios con Ángel saliendo desde arriba en un portal luminoso logran tele transportar a todos allí, es entonces que ven todo un cataclismo en la isla ficticia y ven una montaña gigante con una criatura controlando una especie de fuente que controla todo el cataclismo siendo Zarathos ahí, Jin con todos los demás van hacia esa montaña para desafiar a su mayor reto.

-Al fin veamos que hacen con sus sombras patéticos. Habla con la bestia invocando las sombras de todos los peleadores formando a todos con replicas idénticas a ellas por supuesto que lo mismo le llega a Roger jr. en Japón.

-Qué, pero quien eres tú? Habla Roger jr.

-Soy Roger jr. Habla el impostor con los ojos rojos brillando y rodeando todo su cuerpo de aura negra con la piel gris.

-Estás loco, YO SOY ROGER JR. Habla enojado por haber un impostor de un lado oscuro contrario a él.

Entonces comienza la lucha mostrando los mismos movimientos, ambos se dañan en todas partes del cuerpo, pero al final Roger jr. vence a su clon haciendo que desaparezca y de repente ve a otro espíritu resultando ser Emma Kliesen madre de Leo y cuidadora de Steve en su niñez, quien lleva al cangurito sin explicación hacia la isla, pero al llegar se verá atado con demonios desafiándolo. Todos los demás llegan a la cima de la montaña viendo a Zarathos cara a cara y resulta ser más grande que el propio Azazel.

BIENVENIDOS Y MUERAN¡ Habla el espectro gigante.

Comienza la pelea….

Continuara

**NOTA: Zarathos este inspirado por varios villanos de cualquiera de Marvel y MK, el nombre inspirado en el enemigo de Ghost Rider, la cara en Shao Kahn de MK, el cuerpo con los mismo rasgos de Azazel solo que más rojo ardiente, posee los mismos poderes de Onslaught y los mismos pensamientos de cualquier villano en otros video juegos formando a ser el villano más poderoso de la saga Tekken, por lo menos mi idea. **


	19. Zarathos (1ra parte)

**CAPITULO 18: ZARATHOS (1RA PARTE)**

La batalla final dio comienzo, Azazel y True Ogre son los primeros en hacer frente al demonio, True Ogre lo sujeta con su mano serpiente mientras escupe fuego, mientras Azazel lanza rayos laser y luego se tele transporta tratando de pisotear al demonio, pero ambos son detenidos psíquicamente por Zarathos hasta recibir un gran rayo blast salido de su cuerpo desapareciendo a True Ogre, luego toma la esfera de Azazel para volverse más fuerte e imparable, se supone que debía la esfera reabsorber toda la energía de quien lo tocase pero ocurre lo contrario, la bestia vence a los dos villanos con su mismo propósito pero ahora le toca desafiar a todos sus enemigos restantes.

-JAJAJAJA…. Prepárense para morir mortales. Habla Zarathos.

Wang y Dr. Boskonovtich lo contraatacan pero el demonio los mata con un rayo láser, Lee Chaolan lidera a todos los demás peleadores intentando rematarlo, por supuesto con Combot también, sin embargo son rematados por una explosión atreves del cuerpo de Zarathos que los lleva a todos lejos y muertos, todas las mujeres al mando Jun Kazama intentan atravesarle por su detrás aunque este último desaparece para y termina sorprendiendo a todas con un impacto infernal chocando como una bala provocando la muerte de muchas a excepción de Xiaoyu, Alisa, Asuka ,Lili y Jun que terminan heridas, Nina y Anna intentan confrontarlo pero son sujetadas por el demonio hasta asfixiarlas y matarlas, todo el clan Mishima liderados por Jin y Kazuya transformados en Devil combaten deteniendo por el momento dándole batalla, que parecía que lo iban a matar, pero el demonio demuestra reabsorber todos sus poderes por causa de sus maldades haciéndolo más fuerte y logrando matar a Heihachi y Jinpachi y mandándolos lejos, de repente Kuma, Roger, Alex , Mokujin ,Panda ,Tetsujin y Kinjin intentan sorprenderlo pero de una ráfaga salida de su brazo los mata internamente a todos, Roger jr. presiente que su padre no está, es entonces cuando intenta llegar lo más rápido posible a la montaña oscura para combatir al demonio, Ángel se fusiona con Jun para que una vez fusionadas logren parar a Zarathos, mientras los Jack intentan disparar con todo Zarathos les devuelve los contraataques con onda roja destruyéndolos a todos, al fin Jun con el estilo aikido lucha dañando por la cabeza al demonio gigante, parecía que lo iba a vencer pero este último le atraviesa su mano al abdomen de Jun matándola del todo y reabsorbiendo el ki de Ángel.

-MADRE NOOOOO¡. Grita Jin.

-Jin no te rindas combátelo, com… Habla con sus últimas fuerzas Jun desapareciendo.

Jin se enoja y llega al máximo poder de su gen diabólico combatiendo con Lars a su lado, pero el demonio envía lejos a Jin con su fuerza y matando a Lars de un golpe a la espalda, Alisa se molesta al ver eso y comienza a usar todos sus armamentos aunque es destruida en pedazos por ser atrapada con la energía electromagnética de Zarathos, Xiaoyu pelea con el subiéndose hacia su espalda pero con una explosión intenta sacarla de encima lanzándola lejos desde arriba, es entonces cuando aprovecha con tirarla de un golpe a la espalda, moribunda y tirada lejos de un golpe, pero Jin en su forma demoniaca logra agarrar en brazos a Xiaoyu muriendo a su lado, Asuka y Lili recobran la conciencia e intentan combatir al demonio con sus mejores ataques combinados, aunque las toma a las dos el demonio perforándoles el estómago en el interior matándolas.

Spectrum llega golpeando por detrás a su antiguo amo, pero molesto Zarathos lo agarra y reabsorbe toda su energía.

-SPECTRUMM EL MAS TRAICIONERO GENERAL QUE HE TENIDO, SERAS VICTIMA DEL PODER DIVINO Y DEVUELTO A TU TUMBA, MUERE ESTUPIDO. Habla Zarathos molesto y acabando con la vida del demonio vengador.

Kazuya despierta y al lado de su hijo Jin combaten por primera vez juntos contra Zarathos.

-Ustedes son los últimos en llegar hasta la muerte como los demás, no importa quién de ustedes me gane mi poder animara sus genes diabólicos y provocaran que su mundo muera. Habla el demonio advirtiendo las consecuencias.

-Ya murieron muchos por tu culpa, pero no creas que es el fin todavía hay uno que no está en tu zona pero llegara muy pronto. Habla Jin del que dio su luz a la única criatura de un buen corazón, Roger jr.

Zarathos termina por quedarse con los genes diabólicos y logra fracturarle el cuello a Kazuya para después devolverle el puñetazo a Jin cuando este se lo dio, pensando que Jin había muerto también, aunque está gravemente herido e inconsciente en verdad, Zarathos goza de su victoria.

-JAJAAJJAJAAJJAJAJA¡ NADIE PUEDE DETENERME, NI SIQUIERA LOS MAS PODEROSOS PORTADORES DEL GEN DIABOLICO Y SUS SANGRES PUEDIERON DERRAMAR LA MIA, QUE POCA SUERTE TIENE SU MUNDO MISERABLES, AHORA PREPARENSE PARA RECTIFICAR SUS PECADOS Y SER DE POR VIDA MIS ESCLAVOS E IMAGEN. Habla Zarathos saboreando su triunfo contra todos los peleadores del mundo muertos.

Pero algo ocurría, presiente que uno no murió aunque vio que era Jin, pero no estaba entre los derrotados, es entonces que viene corriendo hasta la cima el pequeño canguro y ve una gran catástrofe de cuerpos sin vida.

-PAPA, NO, Lili, no se mueran, Alisa, King, quien le hizo esto… Habla triste Roger jr.

Entonces Zarathos se le aparece y no cree que él sea su último rival.

-HAHAHAHAHA, tiene que ser una broma, es un canguro mi desafío final, no eres mas que un canguro insignificante. Habla Zarathos

CONTINUARA


	20. Zarathos (2da parte)

**CAPITULO 19: ZARATHOS (2DA PARTE)**

-PEQUEÑO ESTUPIDO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO. Pregunta burlándose de la cría.

-El asesino de mi padre y mis amigos. Responde molesto Roger jr.

-SOY ZARATHOS, CONQUISTADOR DE UNIVERSOS, no puedes vencerme. Habla el demonio supremo desafiando a su último contrincante en pie.

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste. Habla respondiendo por el desafío Roger jr.

Empieza la lucha, Zarathos no puede dar los golpes por el tamaño de su oponente, Roger jr. comienza a dar patadas y treparse para atacar por la cabeza a puros golpes, pero es recibido por un rayo láser impactando al canguro, y después maltratando de forma cruel hasta dejarlo herido de muerte, Roger jr, agoniza de dolor y no puede pararse al no sentir sus patas, Zarathos patea en la cabeza de su rival no mostrando misericordia y después lo lanza hasta el otro lado de la arena.

-Donde están tus padres ahora, pequeño bastardo, hehehe, tu patético mundo ya no vivirá. Y comienza a golpear a la cara de Roger jr. hasta lanzarlo Zarathos.

-Mi veneno se expande a todas partes, no habrá nadie en cielo y fuego que me detenga, es el fin de todo, se acabó, y este será tu fin. Habla el demonio a un moribundo Roger jr. lanzándolo de nuevo.

-El mal nunca gana, y si intentas matarme te inmovilizaras, erg... No ganaras. Habla sin fuerzas el pequeño canguro, pero planeando algo que ve en sus visiones cuando se enfrentó a Jin.

-Si delira lo que quieras bicho originario, tu mundo se acaba. Habla a punto de darle el último golpe a su rival.

Pero de repente el demonio se inmoviliza, justo Jin se despierta y da un golpe en el pecho del demonio y a la vez con un último esfuerzo Roger jr. le da su puñetazo recargado al demonio, haciendo que este agonice de dolor y libere todas las almas de sus oponentes regresando a la normalidad y se vayan fuera de la montaña.

-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ Habla gritando de dolor Zarathos y desapareciendo del todo, venciendo Jin Kazama gracias a Roger jr.

Todos los muertos que ayudaron a los vivos durante la guerra regresan a sus respectivos lugares en el cielo y infierno, los cielos regresan a la normalidad dando de felicidad a todos los que habitan en el mundo, las demás realidades regresan a su forma normal también, los vivos regresan vivos y preguntando por lo que paso, muchos villanos desaparecen del lugar como Kazuya, mientras se ve a Kuma abrazar a Panda pero le da un golpe a la cabeza del oso pardo dejándolo noqueado, Roger y Alex se sorprenden de ver a Roger jr. aparentemente muerto que se desmayan de la impresión.

-NOOO, Roger jr. dime algo. Habla Lili recogiendo al cuerpo moribundo y lastimado del cangurito.

-Lo… logre, gane el encuentro, la quiero Lili, mi madre, mi amiga, nunca voy a olvidarla, ni a ustedes chicas, papa, mama, Alex, Wang y también Jin. Habla Roger jr. con sus últimos alientos.

-Que, no, que dices tú te pondrás bien, me oyes tu vivirás, de acuerdo, pero por favor no hables así bebe, te curare mi niño, tienes mucho por delante pero no lo digas. Contesta en lágrimas Lili.

-No creo, no siento mi cuerpo, solo siento dolor, yo no debí meterme, pero no quería que mi padre y por lo menos usted muera, la quiero señora Lili. Habla cayendo muerto a brazos de la chica.

Esto pone triste a todos los que vieron al pequeño canguro morir, Lili no paro de llorar por ver a su mascota sin vida, sin embargo Jin logra devolver una parte de la energía hacia Roger jr. desde los aires mientras desaparece, regresando a la normalidad a Roger jr. y despertando con más vida que nunca.

-Roger jr. estas vivo¡ sabía que no morirías lo sabía. Habla alegre Lili abrazando a la cría sin dejarlo con aire.

-Estoy vivo, pero creí que…

-Shshsh. No más sueños horribles mi bebe, ahora descansa, Sebastián, vamos a casa.

Pero de repente todos los amigos y amigas de Roger jr. incluyendo la rival de Lili Asuka abrazan en grupo al canguro gozando de su victoria, Xiaoyu mientras, ve el cielo y da gracias a Jin por mostrar su lado amable.

Todos comienzan con sus viejas vidas de siempre, Jin está prófugo, no se sabe quién se queda con la Mishima Zaibutsu, Xiaoyu con Alisa, Panda y Miharu regresan a sus estudios, Julia Chang reconstruye con ayuda del dinero regalado de Lili el hogar de los canguros, por supuesto que la niña agraciada lo hizo solo por su mascota, de esa forma Roger jr. está a punto de volver a su hogar con su madre, padre y Alex, pero no sin antes tomar un último encuentro con…

Continuara en la parte final de la historia.


	21. Epilogo

**CAPITULO 20: EPILOGO**

Roger jr. se encuentra por última vez a Lili, despidiéndose.

-Yo jamás lo diría con nadie, pero yo voy a extrañarte. Habla triste abrazando con fuerza a Roger jr. y contagiándole las lágrimas.

-Yo también Lili, prometo verla cuando regresa a un futuro torneo puño de hierro, y entonces la derrotare. Habla prometiendo revancha Roger jr.

-Te esperare, pero no creerás que podrás derrotarme, bueno mejor que nadie nos vea abrazados mi mascota especial, mejor toma tu avión, y buen viaje, Hasta Luego. Habla Lili alejándose de Roger jr.

-Adiós Lili, nunca voy a olvidarla, y espero que un día logre vencer a su rival. Habla Roger jr. retornando a su avión con sus padres y Alex.

Justo en la ventana Roger jr. ve a Nina dándole un gesto de despedida y a un rincón entre las sombras a Spectrum vivo pero ahora purificado, Lili vuelve a ser de las suyas con Asuka y terminan peleando hasta capturar la atención de todos, por supuesto que Lili aplica el mismo candado de Roger jr. pero la lucha prosigue sin saber quién gano, Roger jr. con toda su familia regresan a casa, ahora con menos problemas financieros y con su peluche de canguro en mano, juega con Alex aunque su padre se pone celoso y lucha con su Homologo por su hijo, su madre lo invita a pasear a su hijo y ambos jamás olvidaran estos momentos increíbles, Roger jr. promete que en un futuro regresara para demostrar a todos que es el más fuerte de todos.

Puede que con personajes como Roger jr. sean físicamente pequeños y menores en edad, pero poseen un alma, un corazón mas grande que llega a ser cosas muy grandes.

**FIN**

**POSDATA: TODO EL CONTENIDO ESCRITO ES DE INSPIRACION PROPIA.**

**FIRMA: AUTOR**


End file.
